Asco de friendzone
by umichanchan
Summary: -Hablar de porno es lo más natural del mundo contigo Chiara , ¡porque tu amigo con tetas!- dijo Antonio poniéndole un escupo en la cara a la Italiana. Mierda todo iba mal.. ¡Friendzone! ¡mi abuelo es gay! ¡Mi sorella esta embarazada de...! Definitivamente la friendzone es una mierda... FemItaxGer FemRomxEspaña AusxPru CAPITULOS FINALES!
1. Asco de friendzone

Hola a todo el mundo! Emm.. bueno jajaa estoy muy nerviosa! jajajaa ojala que les guste este proyecto que estoy iniciando y que rían mucho leyendolo como yo me rei escribiendolo jajajaja

Si les gusta dejen un sensual review! y si no les gusta bueno... ajajajaj también dejen uno! jajaja

DISFRUTEN! :)

* * *

Capitulo uno: "Eres mi amigo con tetas"

Su cama se movía repentinamente, mierda, todo se movía. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, no quería levantarse, aún no...

Se intentó tapar nuevamente, pero una mano helada se lo impidió . Un montón de imágenes sangrientas pasaron por su cabeza, si, tendría que dejar de ver películas de terror.

Abrió sorpresivamente los ojos y vio a su hermana mirándola sicopatamente, con esa estúpida sonrisa que tiene siempre.

-¡CHIGI! - el grito de Chiara Vargas se escuchó por toda la casa, despertando incluso a los vecinos, pero ¡hey! no te asustes , esto es muy normal en la familia Vargas, después de todo la italiana de 17 años era conocida por su terrible mal humor.

-¡_Maledizione sorella_! ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano? - dijo Chiara levantándose de la cama rápidamente, como si esta quemara.

-Ve~ - dijo una castaña idéntica a ella bajándose de su cama- ¡_sorella_ tienes el sueño muy pesado! - Felicia abrió las cortinas de la habitación luciendo su lindo uniforme- ¡Hoy comienzan las clases! -gritó como su fuera la mejor cosa del mundo volver a clases.

-_Che palle_- susurró la italiana mayor caminando a la velocidad de una tortuga hacia la ducha. Definitivamente su mañana había comenzando de lo peor, estúpido sol, estúpida _sorella _por despertarla a horas inhumanas, estúpido colegio .

* * *

Pasaron los minutos y Chiara bajaba las escaleras encontrándose con la misma escena de todos los días; su _sorella_ y el abuelo tomando desayuno, bueno, en realidad no le podemos llamar desayuno a comer pasta y pizza en la mañana, pero definitivamente es mejor que comer patatas.

-¡Buenas Chiara! -su abuelo rio tontamente- siéntate que tu pasta se enfría- ordenó Roma mirando una revista lascivamente. Chiara suspiró; su abuelo no iba a cambiar nunca.

La familia Vargas es una familia como cualquier otra, bueno, no tan normal . Chiara y Felicia vivían con su abuelo Roma Vargas, quién no solo era reconocido por ser uno de los mejores pintores de su generación, sino porque era un conquistador nato. A sus 60 años estaba "como el vino" -palabras literales de Feliks Lukasiewicz, el compañero polaco de las chicas- y traía a sus nietas una colección de mujeres todos los días, pero dejando siempre en claro que sus nietas eran _"Le donne della sua vita"_

Mientras que Felicia y Chiara eran las personas más diferentes que podían haber, incluso a veces hasta su abuelo se cuestionaba si las chicas eran hijas de la misma mujer, porque definitivamente aparte de su apariencia no tenían nada más en común...

Felicia, era extremadamente femenina, tierna, y expresiva. Tan hermosa como una muñeca, pero la ojiambar tenía un gran defecto: era demasiado torpe, y tenía el talento de atraer problemas todo el tiempo.

En cambio Chiara Vargas era su completa antítesis; rebelde, mal hablada y gruñona, eran las principales características de la chica, además su odio hacia todo lo femenino y su afán por los deportes de toda clase.

Definitivamente las gemelas Vargas eran como el agua y el aceite.

* * *

Entraron al salón lentamente, después de todo las gemelas seguían sin despertar completamente y tampoco era tan importante llegar temprano el primer día.

-Anda a buscar puestos- ordenó Chiara- trata de no quedar tan atrás , este año debes sacar mejores notas- terminó de decir la castaña a su hermana. Después de todo este era su último y era su deber de hermana, ayudar a Felicia para que tuviera mejores notas.

-Ve~- dijo Felicia caminando saltarinamente hacia unos puestos que eran perfecto para ellas.

Chiara suspiró sonoramente y mirando hacia el salón se encontró con el _Bad Friend Trio_, sus amigos de toda la vida. Cansinamente se dirigió hacia ellos.

El _Bad Friend Trio_ eran los chicos más desordenados de toda la clase de último año. El grupo estaba compuesto de tres chicos: Francis Bonnefoy, Gilbert Beilschmidt y Antonio Carriedo.

Francis Bonnefoy; era el conquistador neto de la escuela, se podría decir que su lista de conquistas era tan larga como el abecedario. Amante del buen vestir y de la buena comida, tenía una gran obsesión; entregarle su_ amour_ a todo el mundo - si , a _esa_ clase de amor me refiero-

Gilbert Beilschmidt, por el contrario de su amigo no estaba obsesionado con el mundo, sino consigo mismo. Era definitivamente el ser más egocéntrico de toda la tierra, pero claro todo en el buen sentido, solo quería la _awesome_ persona que era él . Albino , payaso, alto y fanático de la cerveza, eran sus rasgos más característicos.

Y por último está Antonio Fernández, el mejor amigo de Chiara. Eran amigos desde niños y fue la persona que más ayudo a Chiara cuando murieron sus padres en aquel accidente de auto. Fanático de los tomates y la paella, también amaba los deportes como Chiara, especialmente el futbol , donde era una de las promesas del colegio, pero su gran sueño era tener su propio restaurant de comida española.

-Hola chicos- dijo Chiara acercándose al _Bad friend trio _con voz de flojera.

-¡Hola Chiara!- dijeron los chicos al unísono, sin hacerle mucho caso a la chica.

-¡Dije, hola! ¡háganme caso vagos de mierda!- Chiara tiró a Francis del pelo mirándolo asesinamente tratando de llamar su atención- ¡Chigi!- gritó al darse cuenta que sus amigos estaban mirando una revista porno.

-Kesesese- se rio el albino fuertemente- se supone que no deberías ver esto Chiara. No es contenido apto para niñitas keseskeskese.

-Son unos pervertidos. ¿¡Cómo se les ocurre ver porno acá!? ¿quieren que los expulsen acaso? - chilló la chica quitando de las manos de Antonio la revista.

-Pero pequeña...- Francis se levantó de su asiento acercándose sensualmente a la chica- tu nos podrías dar _amour _y nosotros dejamos de ver porno. Así todos ganamos.

-¡Jódete Bonnefoy!- Chiara lo miró despectivamente , quizás Francis tenía enfermedades venéreas que ni siquiera habían sido descubiertas .

-Pero Chiara...- la chica miró directamente a Antonio- solo es una revista _inocente_ - el castaño se rio fuertemente- ¡no son como las revistad de tu abuelo!

-Cállate bastardo- dijo la italiana pegándole en la espalda - no te metas con Roma.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó a los chicos, mientras Chiara se movía incómodamente aún no se acostumbraba de que sus amigos miraran porno. No es que fuera puritana, solo que ver mujeres desnudas la hacía sentir: "un poquito incomoda"

-Van a llegar nuevos- susurró tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Ojalá que sea una chica bonita- susurró Gilbert con cara de baboso- la última que llegó era horrible.

Antonio comenzó a reír fuertemente por la sinceridad de su amigo.

-¡No era fea, solo le faltaba un poco de _amour!_- dijo el francés poniendo cara de filosofo. El chico creía que todas las mujeres del mundo eran bellas, solo que algunas les hacía falta su _amour . _Y él estaba claramente decido a entregárselo.

-¿Qué no era fea? - chilló Gilbert- ¡tenía tanto pelo en la axila que podía hacer peinados con sus pelos! ¡Era idéntica a _Chewbacca!_- puso cara de asco- mi _awesome_ persona aún no supera el trauma de verla en ropa interior.

-¡Superficiales de mierda!- dijo Chiara dándole un golpe a los tres chicos - porque tienen que hablar de cosas así adelante mío, ¡bastardos! - enfadada se fue a su puesto.

_-Ve_, ¿por qué tan enfadada_ sorella_?- preguntó inocentemente Felicia al ver a su hermana tirando humo y reclamando contra el trío de amigos.

-No , por nada - susurró Chiara mirando por la ventana, siempre el _Bad friend trio_ lograba sacarla de sus casillas. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermana- ¿Sabes que asignatura tenemos ahora ?

Felicia sacó la libreta de apuntes de su pequeña mochila- Matemáticas_, ve..._- puso cara de decepción mientras saludaba a su amigo Kiku a lo lejos- pensé que habría algo más divertido...

No alcanzo a terminar de hablar, porque de pronto un ruido estruendoso hizo que todos los alumnos se callaran rápidamente y miraran hacia la puerta; donde apareció un joven profesor, pero con una expresión que lo hacían ver mucho más viejo de lo que era.

-Mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt- dijo con voz seria - y seré su nuevo profesor de matemáticas - se presentó con voz intimidante, se notaba que era demasiado serio - Y aunque sea joven no tolero que hagan desorden mi clase. Si tienen alguna duda, podrán levantar la mano para preguntar. ¡Comencemos!- terminó de decir el rubio dándose vuelta para empezar a escribir en la pizarra.

-Es demasiado serio, ¡qué miedo!- susurró Elizabeta Héderváry , quién estaba sentada delante de las mellizas- nada que ver con Gilbert - agregó mirando a Chiara y Felicia.

-Es un bastardo- dijo Chiara comenzando a tomar apuntes, sin darse cuenta que su hermana estaba completamente roja y miraba soñadoramente al nuevo profesor...

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, llegando a la hora del almuerzo. Todos los chicos salieron corriendo del salón, especialmente un danés, que gritaba "¡Libertad!" bajo la avergonzada mirada de sus amigos.

Chiara caminó rápidamente a buscar su almuerzo, después de todos sus compañeros eran unos salvajes y parecían verdaderos animales en busca de una presa de comida.

¡The hero is here!- gritó Alfred F. Jones recibiendo su "pequeña ración" de comida y llamando la atención del grupo quienes estaban acostumbrados a sus gritos de alegría al recibir una hamburguesa.

Después de recibir su comida , Chiara comenzó a buscar un lugar donde sentarse, miró a lo lejos a su hermana quién parecía muy contenta conversando con Elizabeta y Feliks, y emprendió su caminar para allá, pero algo la distrajó, era Francis con Gilbert, quienes le hacían señas para que se sentara con ellos.

-¿Por qué no dijiste que tu hermano era profesor de matemáticas?- preguntó al albino risueña.

-Keseses, mi _bruder_ nunca me dijo que vendría a enseñar acá - dijo riéndose - quizás no quiso estar lejos de mi _awesome_ persona.

-¿No serás hijo del jardinero ? digo porque tu hermano parece tan maduro e inteligente, y bueno, tú pareces tú- volvió a preguntar la castaña , pero esta vez con tono divertido , causando el sonrojo de Gilbert y las risas de Francis.

El chico no alcanzó a responder, porque un estruendo sorprendió a todos. Antonio había chocado con una chica desconocida y le había botado toda la bandeja con comida, causando la risa de todos.

-Ese idiota- susurró Chiara concentrándose en su comida. A veces Antonio podía ser mucho más torpe que su _sorella._

-¡_Oh la la!_ - exclamó Francis mirando la escena- _Antonie_ tiene suerte, si que sí - dijo mirando a la chica con la que había chocado Antonio.

-Kesesese mira ese trasero- indicó Gilbert ganándose un golpe de Chiara.

La italiana miró directamente la escena, sintiendo millones de puntadas en el estómago. Antonio estaba complemente rojo ayudando a la linda morena con la que había chocado. Nunca había visto esa expresión en él , es que la chica era realmente hermosa. Alta, delgada, y casi perfecta, es más , si ella la hubiera visto en la calle hubiera pensado que era modelo. ¡ _Maledizione, stupidas_ puntadas!

- _Maledizione_, son unos pervertidos de mierda- dijo la Chiara lanzándoles un poco de comida- ¿acaso no piensan en la comida que se perdió?

Los chicos no le hicieron caso porque en ese momento Antonio se acercó a la mesa con cara de baboso.

-Hohoh- se reía al mirar la cara del español- el _amour _está en el aire Antonie.

-Kesese, ¿quién es?- preguntó el albino curioso- ¿y por qué te quedaste tanto tiempo conversando con ella?

Antonio solo rió tontamente.

-Es Sey Kikrland- dijo el ojiverde - es la hermana menor de Arthur- susurró mirando a Francis, después de todo el historial de esos dos no era el más adecuado.

-Menos mal que no tiene cejas mutantes - agregó Gilbert riéndose- ¡está bastante buena!

Todos en la mesa rieron, excepto Chiara.

-¿Y por qué te quedaste conversando tanto tiempo con ella bastardo?- preguntó la castaña seria.

-Me invito a su casa- susurró Antonio completamente rojo causando conmoción en sus amigos.

-¿¡TE INVITO A SU CASA!?- gritaron todos sorprendidos llamando la atención de todo el casino. Después de todo Antonio, no se caracterizaba por ser un conquistador español como todos pensban.

-¡Fusososo!, no lo digan tan fuerte- rió Antonio tratando de calmar a Gilbert quién estaba rojo por la sorpresa- además solo vamos a ver unas películas- agregó.

-Ella quiere tu _amour-_ dijo Francis pervertidamente- una linda chica no te invita a su casa solo para ver películas. Quizás tengas que sacarte la ropa , _de mes amis._

-El pequeño Antonio saldrá de fiesta, kesesese- dijo Gilbert riéndose- tendrás que comprar condones- agregó riéndose a carcajadas.

-Joder, no le pongas apodos- rio Antonio refiriéndose al "pequeño Antonio"- ¿ y creen que tenga que comprar condones? ¿tan pronto?

Francis y Gilbert se disponían a responder afirmativamente, pero la italiana los interrumpió completamente furiosa.

- ¡Maledizione, dejen de hablar cosas pervertidas al frente mío! - gritó Chiara golpeando la mesa agresivamente- ¡no ven que soy una chica! ¡no me interesa saber nada del "pequeño Antonio" ! ¡ni de condones!

La risa de Francis y Gilbert la hicieron enfurecer aún más. Si, estaba completamente enojada, no solo porque Antonio tenía una cita sino porque sus otros amigos eran demasiados explícitos con sus dichos.

-Pero Chiara- comenzó a decir el español - da lo mismo lo que digamos en frente tuyo, porque tú eres mi amigo con tetas, ¿entiendes? - dijo Antonio poniéndole un escupo en la cara a la Italiana.

Algo se apagó dentro de la chica, bajó la cabeza rápidamente intentado concentrarse en su comida. _¡Maledizione, no podía!_ Cerró los ojos tratando de regular su respiración. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué le había dolido tanto los dichos de su amigo? Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de todo, las palabras de Antonio le habían dolido tanto, porque quizás... ¡maldición, _estaba enamorada de ese bastardo_! _¡Che palle!_

-¡Y tú me ayudarás a comprar ropa! - el grito de Antonio llamó su atención- necesito verme guapo para mañana, fusososo - agregó riéndose exageradamente.

-¿Ah?- dijo Chiara con cara de horror, Antonio no podía estar hablando en serio...

_¡__Stupida friendzone!_

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer ! espero que el capitulo les haya gustado!

Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible!

Dejen su sensual review!


	2. ¡Mi abuelo es gay!

**Nos leemos más abajo! Disfruten la lectura :)**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, yo solo ocupo sus personajes para pasar un buen rato.**

* * *

**_Capitulo dos: ¡Mi abuelo es gay!_**

-Te ves ridículo, bastardo- dijo Chiara mirando el espejo.

-¿Tú crees? yo creo que me veo perfecto - Antonio comenzó a arreglarse la camisa vanidosamente. Juntarse con Gilbert le estaba afectando.

-Pareciera que tuvieras tetas y una panza llena de grasa, ¡gordo!- Chiara se acercó directamente a su amigo intentando tocar la poca grasa que sobresalía de su pantalón - Deja de comer_ paella_.

-Por lo menos tengo tetas - rió Antonio sacándole la lengua- no como tú, que eres plana.

-¡Cállate bastardo! - chilló Chiara lanzándole una camisa roja para que se probara - no soy plana, solo, emm... ¡no te importa!

-Aunque bueno, no es tan malo que seas plana...- comenzó a decir Antonio acercándose lentamente hacia ella- porque tú... - se acercó más aún, sacando un mechón de cabello de la cara provocando un sonrojo casi imperceptible en Chiara- tienes un aliento asqueroso, ¡que es peor que ser plana! - el español comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente.

-¡Ándate a la mierda! - gritó la ojicafé antes de salir enfurecida del local revisándose disimuladamente el aliento.

Chiara caminó un par de metros para esperar que Antonio terminara de pagar en la tienda, cuando de la nada su celular comenzó a vibrar. Lo miró detenidamente y suspiró, era un _whatapp _de Felicia...

_El abuelito traerá gente a cenar, no llegues tarde. Ve~_

-¿Qué pasó ahora? -preguntó Antonio llegando a donde estaba la chica.

-Nada, solo lo mismo de siempre- suspiró la chica guardando su celular. Estaba un poco cansada de la misma historia: su abuelo y sus conquistas de una semana.

-Bueno...- comenzó a decir Antonio mientras comenzaban a caminar- por lo menos sabes que no es nada serio- le sonrió dándole un pequeño abrazo- además no seas celosa, tu abuelo tiene derecho a rehacer su vida.

-Tienes razón, bastardo, solo que me gustaría no tener que comer con una desconocida cada semana - Chiara sonrió levemente. Antonio tenía razón, su abuelo nunca traería a nadie serio. Odiaba que el español tuviera la puta razón ,_ che palle_.

-¿Qué crees que será esta vez?- rió el ojiverde recordando que siempre apostaban sobre la apariencia de las conquistas de Roma - aún me debes dinero de la última apuesta, dijiste que sería castaña y fue pelirroja. Págame - extendió la mano en señal de querer su dinero.

-¡No te pienso pagar- le sacó la lengua! - además se teñía pelirroja. Aparte de gordo, eres daltónico.

El estómago de Antonio comenzó a sonar en señal de hambre, causando risas entre los amigos.

- Rubia, definitivamente será rubia- la castaña entorno los ojos. Estaba segura que esta vez ganaría- ¿me invitas a comer? - sonrió, un poco de pasta la animaría y de paso aprovecharía de molestar un poco más al español.

-No puedo- dijo el español sonrojándose - tengo ir a mi casa a arreglarme.

-Con eso sobrepasaste los niveles de vanidad de Gilbert , "_ceniciento"_- dijo la chica riéndose de su amigo, pero por dentro sentía que algo la quemaba. Mierda, _eran celos_.

-No me molestes y suerte con tu cena- dijo el español lanzándole un chicle de menta- ¡es por el bien de la novia de tu abuelo! - gritó antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Bastardo!- gritó Chiara despidiéndose de su amigo.

* * *

Chiara caminó lentamente hacia su casa por dos razones. La primera es que no le gustaba ayudar a preparar la cena -de eso se encargaba su _sorella_- y la segunda es que odiaba tener que escuchar la presentación de la nueva conquista de su abuelo. Lo encontraba demasiado hipócrita , porque el anciano le ofrecía amor eterno a la chica, y después la dejaba dentro de una semana. _Suo nonno era un conquistatore italiano_

Golpeó la puerta de la casa con rudeza, riéndose de las cosas que le diría a la nueva conquista del abuelo. Molestarla un poco, no le haría daño, ¿o no?

La puerta fue abierta casi al instante y apareció Felicia mucho más torpe y arreglada de lo normal. Completamente roja la chica intentó articular algunas palabras.

-¿Qué pasa, _stupida_? - preguntó molesta Chiara. Odiaba cuando su hermana se ponía en modo idiota.

-_Ve~_- intentó hablar pero no había palabras- solo velo por ti misma. Y no mates a nadie- aclaró tomándole la mano para evitar que la chica hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera toda su vida.

Chiara entró rápidamente al comedor, quedando complemente en shock por la escena. Gilbert y su terrorífico hermano estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo pasta con ¿papas? . Eso era raro. Giró la mirada a su abuelo quién estaba sentado al lado de un hombre rubio, idéntico a ¿Ludwig? .

Pero esto no fue el verdadero shock...

El verdadero shock fue cuando vio que la mano del abuelo Roma estaba entrelazada con la mano de la copia-vieja-del-macho-patatas.

-_Che palle_- chilló antes de caer al suelo desmayada.

Por lo menos, la conquista de su abuelo era rubia.

* * *

Antonio caminó al puro estilo "Francis" hacia la casa de los Kirkland. Estaba histérico, y cada cinco minutos tenía que secarse el sudor de las manos. Después de todo , no todos los días se tenía una cita con una de las chicas más guapas de la escuela...

Antes de tocar la puerta, se arregló un poco la camisa roja e se olio la axila rogando que el sudor no hubiera mojado la camisa...

-Te ves preciosa- dijo muy sonrojado en cuanto sintió el ruido de la puerta abriéndose cerrando los ojos por la emoción del minuto.

-Raro- dijo una voz profunda.

Antonio abrió los ojos rápidamente encontrándose a Arthur Kirkland.

-Yo...- intentó articular Antonio mucho más nervioso que antes. ¡Quería que la tierra se lo tragará!- ¿Está tu hermana?

-Está, pero no para ti- Arthur lo miró entornando los ojos intentando no reírse en la cara del español - así que, adiós - terminó cerrándole la puerta en la cara, ya no podía aguantar la risa.

Pasó un minuto y Antonio seguía parado en la puerta, confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. Definitivamente esta sería la noche más rara de su vida.

-¿Sigues aquí? - dijo Arthur abriendo la puerta nuevamente.

-Eh... yo- el ojiverde intentó secar sus sudadas manos con su pantalón, sin mucho éxito.

-Ven, pasa- dijo el rubio invitándolo a pasar- espérala en el comedor. No tardará mucho.

Fernández ingresó a la casa incómodamente, algo le decía que debía escapar de lo que se avecinaba, pero simplemente sus piernas no le respondían.

-¿Estás disfrazado? - preguntó una voz a lo lejos. Era Peter Kirkland, el hermano menor de Sey y Arthur.

-No - afirmó acercándose al pequeño con cara amistosa- ¿por qué preguntas? .

-Porque estás vestido de rojo y verde, y como eres gordo , pensé que querías ser un tomate- dijo el niño volviendo a jugar con su power ranger ultra.

-Te dije que era raro- susurró Arthur a Peter sirviendo unos _scones_ y té en la mesa - siéntate Antonio- invitó al chico- Sey no tarda.

_¡Trágame tierra!_ pensó el ojiverde sentándose enfrente de los hermanos Kirkland.

* * *

Gilbert la pateo por debajo de la mesa, para que pusiera atención al dialogo que estaba diciendo su hermano con Roma. Lo miró detenidamente aún sin prestarle atención al macho-patatas (sí es sería su nuevo apodo) y podía jurar que el albino tenía la misma cara de póker que ella tenía en esos minutos. ¡Es que todo era demasiado repentino!

-Bueno- comenzó diciendo Roma poniéndose de pie- sé que esto les parecerá un poco extraño pero...

Chiara y Gilbert silbaron por lo bajo. Raro se quedaba poco.

-Silencio- dijo inmediatamente el abuelo de Gilbert volviendo a mantener el tono de seriedad de la conversación. Chiara tuvo el pequeño presentimiento que su profesor de matemáticas era muy parecido a su abuelo.

-Como les iba diciendo- continuó- Germania y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años... y bueno hemos decidido concretar nuestra relación- hizo una pausa - esperamos que lo entiendan, chicos. Sé que es muy repentino, pero creemos que es lo correcto, y es más correcto aún que ustedes sean los primeros en saber que _estamos juntos_ - indicó con la cabeza sus manos que seguían entrelazadas.

Chiara miró a Felicia atentamente viendo como su hermana se movía inquietamente en su asiento. Debía aceptarlo, esto no era una noticia muy fácil de digerir. Después de todo piensas que tu abuelo, es un semental italiano y resulta que siempre fue gay, y peor aún , es pareja del abuelo de uno de tus mejores amigos.

-¿Por qué las otras? - susurró Chiara desviando la mirada - si dices que conocías a Germania desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿por qué saliste con tantas mujeres? ¿por qué le ofrecías amor eterno a cuanta _donna_ se te pasaba por delante? ¿ por qué no nos dijiste antes?

-Yo , no lo sé- dijo Roma agachando la cabeza avergonzado - eran tiempos diferentes, y tenía miedo. Era muy joven.- cerró los ojos soltando las manos de Germania- debo admitir que le tenía miedo al rechazo y lo que podía decir la gente. Mi carrera , la carrera de Germania estaban en peligro, y era demasiado cobarde como para sacrificarlas-

-Ve~- comenzó a hablar Felicia- abuelito, nosotras te entendemos y te apoyamos en tu felicidad - sonrió abiertamente hablando por Chiara y por ella. Si su abuelito era feliz, ellas lo serían.

Chiara quedó completamente sorprendida, a veces su hermana era mucho más madura que ella y siempre sabía lo que había que decir en el minuto exacto. Asintió con la cabeza suavemente , dando a entender que apoyaba a su abuelo. Roma sonrió.

-Lo único que quiero decir; que me niego a comer sus asquerosas patatas alemanas - dijo Chiara devolviendo una papa que estuvo a punto de comer al plato- y a tampoco se te ocurra decirme pariente, ¿entendiste? - se dirigió a Gilbert. No podría soportar que el albino le dijera primita o algo así .

Todos en la mesa excepto Luwdig rieron fuertemente por los dichos de Chiara. No les sorprendía la respuesta de la chica.

-Yo solo tengo una pregunta...- comenzó a decir Gilbert poniendo los pies sobre la mesa y adquiriendo un semblante serio - ¿quién es el _uke_ y quién es el _seme_?

-¡Gilbert!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, sonrojados por la pregunta del albino.

* * *

Antonio seguía siendo inspeccionado detenidamente por Arthur y Peter. ¿En verdad parecía un tomate? se preguntó... jamás volvería a seguir los consejos de moda de Chiara, debió haberle hecho caso a Francis especialmente cuando comenzó a llorar por la ropa que había elegido para su cita.

-¿Por qué estás tan arreglado?- se atrevió a preguntar mirando a Arthur.

-Vamos a salir - contestó secamente el inglés.

-¿Vamos? - comenzó a preguntar Antonio pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Sey.

-¡Hola chicos, perdón por la demora! - dijo la recién llegada- ¿qué tal Antonio?

Antonio se paró sorprendido ante la vestimenta de la chica. Es que realmente se veía hermosa. No, hermosa se quedaba corto, _espectacular_, era la palabra adecuada...

Sey llevaba su cabello amarrado una simple coleta, con algunos mechones sueltos. Iba con un vestido celeste que destacaba sus largas piernas. Y una pequeña cartera roja que hacia juego con su listón.

-Te ves preciosa- dijo Antonio idiotizado, causando las risas de Arthur y Peter.

-¡Muchas gracias! - dijo Sey tratando de arreglarse un poco más el pelo - y en serio gracias por venir. Y ayudarme con Peter, bueno ayudarnos con Peter - se autocorrigió indicando a su hermano.

-¿Perdón? - Antonio tuvo el presentimiento de que esto no iba por buen camino...

-Claro- continuó la chica- la verdad es que no pensé que ibas a poder cuidarlo , siendo que mañana hay clases- le sonrió radiantemente- en serio , ¡eres el mejor!

-Yo pensé que... - de nuevo fue interrumpido por la bocina del auto.

-Apresúrate Sey , no quiero llegar tarde- indicó Arthur acercándose a la puerta y saliendo por esta.

-Sí , claro- pronunció la chica viendo como su hermano se iba- mañana veremos el asunto de paga , ¿ya?

-Bueno- susurró Antonio un poco decepcionado. Él creía que iban a cuidar "juntos" a Peter , y que no "él solo" iba a cuidar a Peter. Chiara tenía razón , a veces era demasiado despistado.

-¡Hasta luego! cuida bien de mi hermanito - dijo saliendo de la casa deprisa.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mientras Antonio miraba la idiotizado, y Peter hacía ruidos extraños con su_ power ranger_.

-Tengo hambre y no pienso comer eso - dijo Peter mirando con asco los _scones _que estaban encima de la mesa.

-Hagamos paella- susurró Antonio caminando hacia la cocina, confundido por lo acababa de pasar.

Antonio y Peter se divirtieron haciendo la paella. El ojiverde debía admitir que el chico era muy divertido y conversador - nada que ver con su hermano mayor- y que para ser pequeño era bastante inteligente.

-Pensé que iban a venir los nórdicos a cuidarme- dijo el pequeño comiendo tranquilamente la paella .

-¿Los nórdicos?- preguntó el español sorprendido. No sabía que sus compañeros de clase cuidaban niños.

-Si- asistió Peter- mi hermano siempre los contrata cuando tiene que salir. Son muy divertidos, especialmente Berwald.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Berwald? - Antonio casi se atraganta con la comida. Berwald y divertido, eran palabras que no siempre se juntaban en una misma oración.

-Aja- continuó el rubio- siempre Berwald, Tino y yo jugamos a la familia. Además no me quita mis dulces como Mathias y no corre desnudo por la casa- frunció el ceño recodando como el danés se vestía de vikingo y recreaba luchas antiguas sacándose la ropa o lo obligaba a luchar contra él.

Antonio comenzó a reír a carcajadas, ya se imaginaba a su compañero como vikingo corriendo desnudo.

Pasó un rato más y Antonio comenzó a recoger los platos, tarareando una canción de _Katy Perry._

-Yo...- comenzó a decir Peter haciendo una extraña danza.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el español terminando de secar la loza.

-Tengo que ir al baño- susurró sonrojándose el menor continuando con la extraña danza.

-Anda- dijo Antonio no tomándole importancia. ¿Por qué a veces los niños eran tan raros?

-Necesito que me limpies después- la cara de Peter se puso más roja aún.

La cara de asco de Antonio era todo un poema. ¡Cómo le iba a limpiar el trasero a un niño de 8 años! Mierda, esto no estaba en sus planes.

-Necesitaremos ayuda- dijo sacando su celular y enviando rápidamente un _whatapp_.

* * *

Chiara acomodó su bicicleta antes de golpear la puerta. _Stupido_ Antonio la había despertado con cientos de mensajes, aludiendo que estaba en una emergencia y que necesitaba urgentemente su ayuda.

-¡Por fin llegaste! - gritó Antonio de improviso, mientras la abrazaba como si fuera una heroína.

-¿Ah? ¿qué pasó?- dijo mirándolo detenidamente. Debía admitir que su amigo parecía un _apetitoso _tomate vestido de esa manera.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda- la tomó de la muñeca haciéndola entrar a la casa- Peter y yo...-

-Espera , ¿Peter y yo?- lo interrumpió la castaña- ¿dónde está Sey? ¿ te abandonó? te dije que fuéramos a comer mejor -

-Bueno... yo - comenzó a decir sonrojándose el ojiverde- ella no quería tener una cita conmigo, sino quería que cuidara a su hermano-

-¿Y por qué no llamó a los nórdicos? - preguntó Chiara recordando que sus compañeros tenían un excelente programa de cuidado de niños.

-¿Tú igual sabías lo de los nórdicos?- Antonio se sorprendió. ¿Cómo era posible que no se enterara de nada?

-Sí, los nórdicos siempre cuidan a Sebo cuando yo no lo quiero cuidar. Son bastantes divertidos, y Mathias hace unos bailes vikingos muy divertidos- comenzó a recordar las actuaciones de sus compañeros y como el chico lograba que todos se rieran con sus historias- pero ese no es el tema, ¿dime para que me necesitabas?

-Lo que pasa es que Peter, el hermano de Sey, fue al baño y necesitamos que alguien lo limpie- dijo rápidamente el español.

-¿Qué? ¿me llamaste para que le limpiara el trasero a un niño? ¡Ah no, yo me voy!- dijo la chica caminando hacia la puerta dignamente.

-¡No te vayas!- gritó el español escandalosamente- en serio que necesito tu ayuda, sino no te hubiera llamado. ¡Piensa en el pequeño y dulce Peter! - terminó ocupando su arma secreta, "poner ojos de cachorro"

-¡Ya, bueno!- dijo Chiara subiendo por las escaleras- ¡pero lo hago por Peter! ¡No por ti, Carriedo!-

Después de limpiar a Peter y haberlo acostado. Los chicos estaban sentados en el sillón tomando café.

-¿Y cómo te fue ? - preguntó Antonio haciendo alusión a la cena de la chica - ¿era rubia o no?

-Sí - asintió Chiara intentando pensar como le daría la noticia a su amigo- era muy rubio.

-¿Rubio? -

-Sí, rubio- la chica miró a su amigo- tiene pene . La pareja de mi abuelo tiene pene y peor aún creo que es_ uke_.

-¿Un pene?- gritó el español botando los _scones_ de Arthur al suelo- ¿uke?

-Y eso no es lo mejor. Es el abuelo de Gilbert- dijo recogiendo con asco los _scones_ del suelo . Estaban realmente asquerosos.

-¿Y él que dijo de eso? -dijo el español poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga, como señal de apoyo.

-Bueno, lo acepto- clavó la miraba en la taza de café al sentir la mano de su amigo- al igual que yo- suspiró - al principio me sorprendí, ¿sabes?, pero es mi abuelo y yo lo quiero, por lo tanto, si estar con ese alemán lo hace feliz, yo también seré feliz- terminó sonriéndole a Antonio.

-Eso está bien - rió un poco. No creía que su amiga podía pensar de esa manera, creyó que había hecho un escándalo en su casa, destruyendo cosas o peor aún, atacando a Germania con un cuchillo.

La ojicafé suspiró sonoramente mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor en el sillón. Parecía que tendría que esperar eternamente a que llegara el inglés con su hermana.

-¿Y cómo estás para mañana? - preguntó Antonio acomodándose al lado de ella.

Chiara miró a su amigo con sorna, mientras sonreía maliciosamente recordando la final de hockey de hierba que tenía mañana.

-Sabes que ganaré- dijo arrogantemente, ampliando mucho más su sonrisa. Nadie le quitaría la copa de la final nacional.

_De eso estaba segura._

* * *

**Hola chicos! debo admitir que este capitulo fue muy emocionante para mi, bueno escribirlo, porque creo que para muchos chicos es muy dificil "salir del closet" y creo que es más dificil hacerlo cuando ya eres adulto y todos creen que no eres homosexual, siendo que lo eres. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y no lo hayan encontrado aburrido. Yo solo quise retratar una situación nueva y espero de verdad que la hayan disfrutado. :)**

**Pero ahora vamos a lo importante! En verdad no sé como agradecer la acogida que le han dado a la historia, los consejos, sus opiniones, TODO! decir que estoy contenta es poco porque al ver sus lindos reviews me emocioné demasiado y más me emocioné al ver que MIS autoras favoritas habían aceptado mi historia. Fue un momento muy scrfvgxrd**

**SON LOS MEJORES! no hay nada más que decir y muchas gracias por todos sus consejos ! (sé que me caí feo con el FUSOSO, solo tenía dudas como lo ocupaba Antonio jajajaj )**

**no se olviden de dejar sus sensuales reviews ! MUCHAS GRACIAS :)**


	3. ¡siete es el número de la suerte!

**Hola chicos! que tal todos? bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de fic :) espero que lo disfruteeeen ! Nos leemos más abajo! **

_**(1) Sitck: Un ****palo de hockey** o **stick** es el principal equipo utilizado en el hockey. Este puede ser de madera o plástico con forma de J y sirve para golpear la bola o disco.  
_

* * *

_Capitulo 3: ¡Siete es el número de la suerte!_

**Ansiedad.**

Esa es la palabra exacta para describir lo que se sentía en el aire.

Chiara cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar las miradas que recaían sobre ella. Como capitana del equipo de hockey femenino, debía parecer que estaba tranquila con respecto a la final que se jugaría en un par de horas.

Pero por dentro sentía todo lo contrario.

Estaba realmente _histérica._

Antonio la miraba atentamente. Sabía que la aparente tranquilidad de su amiga, solo era la antesala del terror. La conocía demasiado bien y algo le decía que dentro de poco comenzaría a golpear su cabeza contra el pupitre o intentaría golpear a su profesor de matemáticas que trataba de explicar la materia de "funciones", en base a un ejemplo con patatas.

Desvió la mirada hacia sus otras compañeras de curso , y todas parecían estar en el mismo trance de la castaña. Solo que lo manifestaban de diferentes maneras...

Elizabeta, por ejemplo, tiraba de un mechón de cabello de Roderich Edelstein, alegando que eso la relajaba, pero el austriaco parecía muy "¿raro?". Emma, por su lado se comía cada 28 minutos una barra de cereal energética, y se tocaba la nariz 7 veces cada 14 minutos. Si , la chica creía que el número de la suerte era el 7, y trataba de guiar todas sus acciones bajo ese número. Meimei , estaba cepillando su cabello con mucho afán con el objetivo de peinarlo 100 veces para después pedir un deseo.

Pero el caso más extraño, era de la hermana de Iván. Natasha Arlovskaya se encontraba al fondo de la sala afilando diferentes clases de cuchillos, mientras susurraba insultos en ruso. Parecía como poseída por el demonio o algo así.

El timbre de salida de clases resonó por todo el salón, aumento más aún la ansiedad de las chicas (como si eso fuera posible). Luwdig salió del salón de clases , recordándoles que al otro día tenían examen de matemáticas, y que era el 20% del examen de fin de año.

Chiara miró a su alrededor una vez más, mientras tomaba su bolso y se paraba dignamente. Sus compañeras de equipo se pararon al igual que ella, casi sincronizadas.

-¡Vamos! - dijo rudamente al salir de la sala.

Eli, Emma, Meimei y Natasha la siguieron como si fueran el peor club de fans, todas con la misma expresión seria en el rostro.

Feliks salió también detrás de ella, llevando un carrito con 16 uniformes que él mismo había diseñado, alegando que la vestimentas de sus compañeras era poco "glamorosa" como para una final nacional. Y era el deseo del dios de la moda, que él hiciera algo más digno para las chicas.

Las chicas entraron al camarín encontrándose con el resto del equipo. Todas en silencio comenzaron a acomodarse el uniforme.

Entró el suplente del entrador al camarín, bajo la preocupada mirada de las chicas. Sabían que podrían perder solo por el hecho de no tener a su entrenador con ellas, pero Matthew Williams había demostrado ser muy capaz de dirigirlas en los últimos partidos a pesar de tener la misma edad que Chiara y el resto de las chicas de último año. Después de todo el chico podía ser tímido afuera del campo, pero dentro era uno de los mejores jugadores del instituto.

-Cambien esas caras- dijo fuertemente, cambiando completamente la expresión pasiva que siempre llevaba- sé que no soy el entrenador Gupta, pero son lo mejor que he visto en año. Sé que van ganar cuando salgan a allá afuera, ¡estoy completamente seguro!

Con solo escuchar a Matthew las chicas cambiaron las expresiones depresivas que tenían, si el chico tenía fe, ¿por qué ellas no?

Chiara vio salir al canadiense mientras terminaba de ajustar su uniforme, ver las sonrisas en sus compañeras la hizo relajarse un poco. Fue al baño para arreglar los últimos detalles, y así evitar escuchar a Feliks diciéndole que debía lucir su uniforme como si estuvieran una pasarela.

-Bu- dijo alguien intentando asustarla, logrando que la chica se asustara.

-¡Chigi!- Chiara miró a su amigo que se escondía detrás de una cortina- ¡mierda, no juegues ahora! -se dio vuelta para terminar de arreglarse.

Antonio rió mirando a su amiga, quién trataba de arreglar la falda roja del uniforme. Debía admitir que se veía muy guapa vestida así. El uniforme resaltaba más su color de piel, sus pequeñas curvas y su pecho. Espera un rato, Chiara ¡tenía pecho! Sacudió la cabeza tratando de desviar su nuevo descubrimiento de sus pensamientos, fijó la mirada en su cabello y se dio cuenta que aún estaba suelto.

-Toma- dijo tendiéndole un pequeño listón rojo y con diseños de pequeños tomates- para el cabello- indicó.

Chiara quedo pasmada mientras tomaba el listón y se lo acomodaba en el cabello. Antonio jamás había tenido tanta consideración con ella, esto era extraño. Se puso un poco triste al pensar que quizás era por la tensión de la final, pero intento no demostrarlo. Tenía que concentrarse.

-Gracias- se amarró el cabello con el listón dejando unos mechones afuera - ¡justo lo que necesitaba! -le sonrió nerviosa.

-Es un amuleto para la buena suerte- el español sonrió- sé que no lo necesitaras, pero debemos asegurarnos, ¿no crees?.

-Tus amuletos nunca sirven, idiota- refunfuñó la italiana por lo bajo, su amigo era peor que una gitana estafadora.

Las risas de ambos chicos inundaron el baño, quizás parecía una exageración pero el desempeño de Chiara en el partido de hoy, podría ayudarle a conseguir un beca la universidad, algo que realmente necesitaba.

-Gracias, espero que ahora si funcione, o ¡te mato!- dijo nuevamente aún riendo.

-¡Nos vemos afuera!- dijo el español dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla - demuestra que eres la mejor porque tu y yo sabemos que esa copa es tuya- susurró cerca de su oído.

Chiara se dio vuelta completamente sonrojada tocando la mejilla. Mierda, tenía que concentrarse para el partido y ese bastardo se ponía en modo cariñoso con ella. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces tratando de volver a concentrarse como lo estaba antes. Entró al camarín donde estaban todas las chicas esperándola para las últimas palabras de motivación.

-Lindo listón- susurró Feliks- ¡combina con el uniforme!- agregó mirando según él "obra maestra" un lindo uniforme rojo ,y blanco.

La italiana asintió con la cabeza, caminando a un banco para poder hablar desde ahí. Se paró encima del banco, y espero que Natasha hiciera callar a sus compañeras, para poder hablar.

-¿Lo sienten? ¿sienten ese peso? -comenzó - hoy dos equipos se enfrentan para ganar la final nacional de hockey césped y nadie en su sano juicio piensa que nosotras ganaremos -todas las chicas se miraron dándole la razón a Chiara, _nadie_ confiaba en ellas- hoy nos jugamos el honor, el respeto de todos los que no creyeron en nosotras. ¿Sienten ese peso? -les sonrió levemente- Bueno, yo no. Me siento ligera como una pluma. Porque nosotras somos campeonas . Ignoramos el marcador, ignoramos las probabilidades, ignoramos las habladurías!. Las "grass breakers" corremos, jugamos... ¡Nosotras volamos!

El aplauso del equipo no se hizo esperar, Meimei secaba las lágrimas de emoción que caían por su rostro, mientras sonreía alegremente, Chiara tenía razón, este era su partido, _el partido_.

-¡Vamos a darlo todo!- gritó Elizabeta haciendo que todo el equipo se tomara de las manos.

-¡Grass breakers! - gritaron las chicas antes de salir a jugar.

Al entrar al estadio todo el mundo gritaba. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, parecía que todo el mundo estaba allí para animarlas. Miró a sus compañeros de salón y así se le salen las lágrimas, al ver que Felicia y Kiku hicieron un hermoso lienzo con su nombre. Se notaba que los chicos se habían esforzado por ayudarlas.

Matthew llegó tomándole del brazo, diciéndole que tenía que reunir al equipo para poder explicarle algunas decisiones de los jueces.

Y llegó el momento.

Chiara se acercó soberbiamente a la intimidante capitana del otro equipo tendiéndole la mano para saludarla.

Se volvió a su posición esperando que el árbitro diera comienzo al juego...

* * *

En las galerías la emoción se vivía a flor de piel, todos los chicos esperaban con ansias el comienzo del juego, mientras gritaban porras de ánimo para sus compañeras.

-Ve~- dijo Felicia sacudiendo a Kiku- mi _sorella_ vio el lienzo- gritó de emoción. Con su amigo se habían esmerado durante semanas para hacerle un lindo lienzo de ánimo a Chiara.

-Sí, Felicia san- el japonés asintió educadamente- y parece que le gusto- agregó mirando a la hermana de su amiga saludándolos desde el campo.

-¡Miren las chicas del otro equipo!- gritó Alfred indicando a las chicas de la otra escuela- ¡ la capitana se parece a _Hulk_! _¡el lado oscuro de la fuerza habita en ella!_ - todos los chicos presentes rieron antes de los dichos del rubio, es que la capitana de la "Academia Central" era realmente grande en comparación con Chiara. La italiana medía apenas 1,58 metros y era bastante delgada, todo lo contrario a la otra chica.

El árbitro hizo sonar el silbato iniciando así el partido, causando una gran revuelta en toda la galería.

* * *

-Mierda- susurraba Chiara recibiendo una botella de agua. El primer tiempo había sido un desastre, esas malditas eran mejores de lo que aparentaban. Cerró los ojos tratando de pensar una estrategia, mientras escuchaba los gritos de Matthew contra el arbitro; una chica había golpeado a alguien de su equipo y dejaron pasar la falta. _Arbitro venduto._

-Capitana , ¿qué haremos? - preguntó Natasha parándose del suelo, necesitaban actuar rápido.

-Usaremos a la _bestia_- dijo segura de sí misma. Era hora de ocupar a la _arma secreta_ del equipo.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a hablar en susurros. La chica aún no estaba lista.

-¡Lily! - gritó Meimei llamando a la pequeña chica, poniéndole fin a los cuchicheos- ¡entras al juego!

-¡Sí!- dijo la pequeña rubia parándose del banquillo.

Lily Zwingli era una pequeña chica de segundo año. Demasiado tímida y tierna para su propio bien. Pero al darle un _stick_ (1) cambiaba completamente, por eso le habían apodado la bestia. Porque parecía otra en el campo de juego.

El árbitro hizo sonar de nuevo el silbato dando aviso que el juego se reanudaba.

Meimei corría insaciablemente atrás de la pelota, intentando que su contrincante no anotara un tanto, pero desgraciadamente la chica fue más rápida que ella, lanzando contra el arco, sin mucho éxito...

Natasha como buena arquera, evitó que el tanto entrara , gritando un _"¡Por aquí no pasarás!"_ al puro estilo de Gandalf en el "El señor de los anillos" causando euforia en la galería, quienes comenzaron a animar con más ganas que nunca.

Lily, sonrió arrogantemente. Era hora que la _"bestia"_ entrara en acción. Tomo rápidamente la pelota, evitando a las chicas que intentaban arrebatárselo, y con un audaz movimiento logró anotar el cuarto punto para las chicas.

* * *

-Tiene buen trasero- dijo Emil mirándole el trasero descaradamente a Lily, ignorando las señas de Tino indicándole que Vash estaba atrás de él.

-¿Qué dijiste de mi hermana?- susurró desde atrás Vash. Emil tragó fuertemente. _Era hombre muerto._

-¡Dijo que tiene buen trasero, y es la verdad!- gritó Mathis a Vash, desconociendo que Vash era hermano de Lily.

-¡Yo te mato!- gritó Vash de lanzarse a atacar al danés, siendo débilmente retenido por su novio Roderich.

Gilbert miró celosamente al austriaco mientras este intentaba tranquilizar al rubio.

-¡Déjalo! -gritó tomando del brazo al castaño- es su pelea. Además la chica está bien buena, Mathias no dijo nada que fuera cierto _kesesese_ - dijo el albino sonriendo con arrogancia.

-Eres un tonto- susurró sentándose sin evitar la pelea que se llevaba a cabo unos metros más allá.

-¡Nice fight!- gritó Alfred animando más aún la pelea, recibiendo un pequeño golpe de Arthur.

* * *

Mientras tanto Emma anotó el quinto punto para las "grass breakers", ganándose la oda de casi toda la población masculina del colegio, después de todo, la chica era muy linda. Detrás de ese punto, Lily consiguió otro tanto, logrando igualar el marcador.

-Tiempo fuera- pidió Matthew llamando a todas las chicas para una última reunión.

Las "grass breakers" fueron corriendo a donde su "pseudo- entrenador".

-¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué nos llamas?- dijo Chiara sintiendo como si pudiera escupir fuego. La adrenalina corría por sus venas.

-Cambio de estrategia- dijo Matthew de la nada, con una sonrisa pasiva.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo. La estrategia que tenían iba a de maravilla, ¿por qué cambiarla?

-Quedan 7 minutos- comenzó el canadiense- y el contrincante tratara de neutralizar a las más fuertes. Créanme, jugaran sucio para recuperar el balón.

- _Maledizione_ - dijo Chiara por lo bajo, Matthew estaba en lo correcto, ahora más que nunca esas bastardas harían trampa. Tendrían que cuidarse.

-Lily, y Emma -dijo Matthew llamando la atención de las rubias- dejen que las marquen. No hagan nada para evitarlo, así lograran distraerlas -miró a Meimei- necesito que bloquees a la capitana contraria, eres la más rápida del equipo, sé que lo lograrás- la taiwanesa asintió convencida-y tu Chiara- continuó- necesito que anotes el último punto._ No me importa que pierdas la vida en ello._

La italiana sonrió arrogantemente, por nada del mundo perdería ese punto...

Las chicas volvieron a sus puestos solemnemente, cada una concentrada en las diferentes misiones que les había dado Matthew. El árbitro hizo sonar por última vez el silbato, causando el caos en la galería que estaba atenta a los 7 minutos decisivos del partido.

Chiara corría con el balón, con la mayor potencia que le permitían sus piernas. Miró a la arquera contraria y lanzó el balón...

Todo el mundo se paró al ver como la pelota entraba sin problemas al arco contrario. Los gritos de felicidad no se hicieron esperar. Después de 5 años de derrota, la academia Hetalia, había logrado ganar una final nacional.

Las "grass breakers" lo habían conseguido. Las "grass breakers" habían _ganado_.

-¡Tenías razón, el siete es el número de la suerte! - dijo llorando Eli abrazando a Emma ante el inminente triunfo.

Chiara sonrió ante esto.

Los chicos de la academia Hetalia bajaron al campo a celebrar el nuevo triunfo. Gilbert y Francis, cargaron a Chiara para exhibirla, bajo la ovaciones de todos sus compañeros.

La italiana casi llora de emoción al recibir la copa. Jamás había tan orgullosa de algo, miró a Antonio, y le sonrió con alegría. Ambos sabían lo que significaba la copa para ella.

-¡Sabíamos que ganarías _mon ami_ !- dijo Francis dándole un enorme abrazo.

* * *

Llegó a los camarines empapada por la champagne que había tirado Francis por el triunfo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que Feliks se acercaba emocionado a felicitarla.

- Chiara, estuviste divina. O sea que veía jugar y los pelos se ponían de punta -comenzó a decir el polaco emocionado haciendo exagerados movimientos con los brazos- ame la manera que luciste mi obra maestra, como que te veías una diosa romana o algo así. Definitivamente parecías toda una _bitch feroz_. - Chiara solo asentía ante los dichos de su amigo, es que hablaba demasiado rápido como para poder entenderle.

-Gracias- atino a decir un poco mareada.

-Pero eso no es todo lo que te vine a decir - Feliks le miró el cabello despectivamente- como que te tienes que arreglar un poco querida, porque afuera hay súper macho, esperándote.

-¿Qué ? - alcanzó a articular Chiara, antes de ser tirada por Feliks por todo el pasillo del gimnasio.

Caminaron un poco parando justo ante un chico que se encontraba de espaldas.

-Govert, querido. Mira aquí está la chica- dijo el polaco coquetamente mostrando a Chiara.

La italiana abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Es que ponía creer a quién tenía al frente, no era nadie más que _Govert Van Rijn_, el jugador más joven de la liga nacional de hockey y uno de sus ídolos. ¡Tenía en su closet una fotografía de él! Estaba que tiritaba de la emoción.

-Bueno Govert, ella es Chiara, y Chiara, creo que ya sabes quién es- el polaco le guiño un ojo- mejor los dejo solos, bye bye- dijo yéndose por el pasillo.

Chiara comenzó a intentar a arreglarse un poco, es que no siempre estás frente a un dios del hockey, ¿o no?

-Excelente partido- dijo el holandés con voz profunda- el último punto que marcaste, fue sublime. Realmente eres una excelente jugadora.

-Gracias- susurró Chiara muy nerviosa- pero mis compañeras hicieron todo el trabajo, yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte - el rubio le sonrió, logrando un pequeño un sonrojo en Chiara, es que el chico en verdad era muy guapo- ¿sabes?, me gustaría hablar sobre el partido en un lugar más privado - la italiana se sobresaltó al sospechar las intensiones del chico- ¿quieres comer conmigo el viernes?

¡Dios mio! ¿Qué haría? los viernes eran sagrados para ella y Antonio, siempre hacían una junta y nunca ninguno había cancelado la salida de los viernes. ¿Qué haría?

-Está bien- dijo la castaña aparentando seguridad- me parece una excelente idea- le sonrió, sin saber que a lo lejos unos ojos verdes miraban furiosos la escena...

* * *

El resto de la semana transcurrió normalmente, dando inicio a la temporada de exámenes. Chiara sonreía con sorna, estaba casi segura de haber aprobado casi todas las asignaturas. Pero lamentablemente, no podía decir lo mismo de su hermana. No entendía como podía ser tan buena en artes e historia, y en matemáticas tan tonta. Su _sorella_ era extraña.

Mientras esperaba los resultados del examen de matemáticas, conversaba temas triviales con Feliks, Kiku y Felicia. Miró de soslayo a Antonio quién había actuado muy raro desde el partido; no fue a la fiesta de celebración y no le hablaba desde el episodio en el camarín._ Raro, molto raro._

Luwdig entró a la sala como si fuera el verdugo de una película de terror, todos los chicos tiritaron, especialmente Felicia. Chiara le tomó la mano, en señal de apoyo. Habían estudiado mucho y no creía que los resultados fueran desfavorables...

El alemán comenzó a decir los nombres de todos los chicos, para que estos vayan a buscar sus pruebas.

-Vargas Chiara- la italiana se paró lentamente, mierda, toda la confianza que tenía se fue por la borda cuando ese macho-patatas dijo su nombre.

Caminó hasta el alemán y le extendió la mano para recibir su prueba. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción al ver un hermoso 9.5 en su prueba, sabía que le había ido bien, nunca que le _fue_ tan bien. Casi destilando paz llegó a su puesto.

_-¡_Miren mi nota!- dijo mostrandole su nota a los chicos. Le había ganado incluso a Arthur, y de eso podía estar orgullosa.

-Felicitaciones Chiara san- el japones comenzó a esconder su 10 para que la chica no se pusiera modo competitivo.

-Puto asiático- susurró la italiana , siempre Kiku tenía las mejores notas, debía ser su poder asiático o algo así .

-Y por último, Vargas Felicia- dijo el alemán llamando a la castaña clara. La chica susurrando unos pequeños ve~ se acercó a donde estaba el imponente alemán.

El timbre toco y todos comenzaron a salir como si fuera verdaderos animales. El _bad friend trio_ como siempre cantaba su "himno de amor al viernes" mientras Francis le tocaba el trasero disimuladamente a Arthur, solo para molestarlo. Chiara bajó la mirada para terminar de ordenar sus cosas, y sintió una mirada encima de ella...

Antonio la miraba furioso y despectivamente, mientras salía de la sala. Su cuerpo se heló por completo, jamás , pero es que nunca el español la había mirado de esa manera. ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora?

-Ve~- llegó Felicia llorando desconcentrandola de su pensamientos.

-_Che cosa succede_? - preguntó acostumbrada a los llantos de su _sorella_.

-Reprobé- dijo la castaña mostrando un 5,0 en su examen- tengo que ir a clases de reforzamiento- terminó tratando de dejar de tiritar.

_Che palle. Stupido macho-patatas. Stupida sorella. _

* * *

**Bueno he aquí el final del capitulo! Antonio esta celosillo! me morí de emocion escribiendo esa parte ! ajajjajjaa bueno como siempre chicos, muchas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo con la historia! espero que este capitulo les haya gustado!**

**Los adoro! :)**

**no se olviden de dejar sensuales reviews! :D **


	4. Tormenta

**Hola chicos! aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo! espero que les guste y que lo pasen bien leyendo. Este capitulo tiene un poquito más de drama que los anteriores, porque ya nos estamos acercando al climax (yays!) , DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

Capitulo 4: "Tormenta"

_¿Te parece cenar primero con los directivos de la universidad? Será formal, te iré a buscar a las 6, ¿está bien? . Nos vemos._

Chiara suspiró sonoramente, mierda, ya no se podría poner su chaqueta azul , su camiseta de "I love Italy" y sus zapatillas. Sacudió la cabeza, aún faltaban horas para el seis, así que después se preocuparía de como se iba a vestir.

-Ve~ ¿cómo te vas a vestir?- dijo Felicia al mirar el celular de su hermana.

-Que te importa, es mi cita, no tuya _stupida_ - susurró Chiara tomando apuntes. ¡Mierda como odiaba historia!

Chiara estaba demasiado molesta con Felicia, porque claro, ella cometió el error de decirle a su _sorella_ que saldría con Govert y Felicia fue corriendo con el chisme a su abuelo, quién le dio un sermón de una hora con Gilbert y el viejo-patatas. _¡Che palle!_ ¿qué tenía que hacer Gilbert en el sermón? bueno el albino argumentó que era ahora que _era parte de la "cosa nostra",_ y su misión era velar por su seguridad . ¡A la mierda! Gilbert era un metido, solo quería saber todo para ir con el chisme después. ¡Lo conocía demasiado bien!

El timbre sonó indicando el final de la hora de historia, para el bienestar mental de Chiara, si escuchaba un poco más de la clase de historia, tiraría a alguien por la por la ventana (posiblemente a Kiku).

La italiana suspiró sonoramente y se dispuso a sacar un paquete de galletas de su bolso pero no pudo, porque Felicia la tomó delicadamente del brazo llevándola a un extremo de la sala.

-¿Qué mierda?- dijo a la ojiambar molesta, mientras esta sostenía su celular y se dirigía a Feliks.

La chica no contesto.

-Necesitaremos ayuda- Felicia le tendió el celular al polaco- es formal y planeaba ir con la camiseta de "I love Italy"

-_¡Oh my god!_- dijo Feliks con cara de terror- ¡eres una asesina de la moda! -apuntó a Chiara con un lápiz - O sea como que llegaré a tu casa las 3, y llevaré los elementos de artillería - le dijo a Felicia- ¡necesitaremos arreglar la materia prima!- terminó mirando a Chiara de arriba hasta abajo tocándole el pelo enmarañado.

Esto no tenía buena pinta.

* * *

-Y este ¿por qué esta con esa cara?- dijo la italiana indicando a Francis mientras se sentaba con los chicos a comer.

-¡Lo acaban de rechazar kesese! - el albino no podía contener la risa. ¡Cosas así pasaban una vez en la vida!

-¿Y quién fue? yo digo para felicitarlo jajaja - Chiara estaba sorprendida, nadie había rechazado al francés. El chico de que lo hizo podría ser un ser asexual o un extraterrestre, de esos que ve Alfred.

-Fue tu mini entrenador, el canadiense invisible- el español mascó un tomate- ¡fue realmente patético! Le entregó una rosa y el chico lo quedo mirando como si estuviera enfermo o algo, le dijo que no quería nada con pervertidos y se fue corriendo - terminó de contar provocando un llanto más exagerado por parte de Francis, y las risas escandalosas de Gilbert.

-¡¿Qué Matthew te rechazó?!- gritó Chiara, cada día admiraba más a ese chico- ¡pero si es como un oso! ¡Si con solo verlo te da diabetes! ¡nunca dice que no!

-Gracias, _mon ami_, ahora todos lo saben - Francis se secó una lágrima dramáticamente- pero ese _pettit_ no se me escapara , ese trasero será mío, todo él será mío. ¡Después rogará por el gran Francis!

-¡Demasiada información! -chillaron al mismo tiempo Gilbert,Chiara y Antonio, siempre que el francés decía "el gran Francis" comenzaba con alguna historia de su pene. Algo realmente perturbador...

La comida transcurrió normalmente, bueno normal para los chicos, porque no pudieron evitar la clásica pelea de comida entre Gilbert y Chiara. Y las teorías sobre los tomates de Antonio.

Lo que si extrañaba a Chiara, era que Antonio estaba demasiado normal con ella. Era como si la ley del hielo de los otros días no hubiera existido hasta se despidió con el clásico escupo en la cara. Quizás fue su imaginación lo del otro día y el chico no había estado extraño...

* * *

Iba caminando distraído por el pasillo, mientras leía unas partiduras. Tendría un concierto en la noche y era necesario que todo estuviera perfecto. De pronto un brazo lo tomó y lo llevó al armario de escobas.

-¿Por qué tan solito, señorito?- el albino acorraló a Roderich contra una pared.

-¿Qué pasa idiota? ¡Estamos en el colegio!- dijo el austriaco con miedo a ser descubierto.

-No te preocupes, sabes que el awesome yo, lo tiene todo bajo control kesese- Gilbert se rio, siempre el señorito dudando de él y sus increíbles planes.

-Egocéntrico, no sabes nada- dijo tirándole de la corbata para darle un beso que el albino no se demoró en contestar.

El beso intenso y duradero. No se habían visto en tres días, y la desesperación por sentirse para insoportable. Sus bocas luchaban por juntarse y se abrazaban tratando de memorizar cada centímetro de piel ... lamentablemente se fueron separando por la falta de aire.

-¿Hoy es tu concierto? - preguntó el albino cerca de sus labios con la respiración entrecortada.

-Si, a las 8- susurró el músico haciéndole cariño en pelo. ¡Estúpido Gilbert!

-¡Suerte!- dijo Gilbert separándose de sorpresa , dejando con ganas al austriaco- ah, ¡y suerte con tu noviecito! keseses- se rió fuertemente saliendo de del armario.

-Idiota- susurró Edelstein tratando de arreglarse la ropa que desordeno el albino. Tratando de arreglar su propio desorden...

* * *

Llegó a su habitación , dejó la mochila y se tiró en la cama. Estaba muerta, ¡hoy si que le exigieron, _stupidos _profesores! ¿Acaso no tenían vida? ¡Un respiro por favor!

Suspiró, quizás dormiría un rato, o comería y vería televisión, las dos ideas eran muy tentadoras, pero...

-¡El awesome yo está aquí! - ¡Oh mierda! pensó Chiara, ahora que el albino y su abuelo vivían con ellos, no podía tener ni un segundo de paz.

Gilbert entró escandalosamente en la casa, tenía que aprovechar de meter todo el ruido que quisiera , porque su abuelo llegaría dentro de pocas horas y no quería que lo castigaran por tener la música a todo volumen.

Ingresó a su habitación completamente desordenada - después le diría a Feli que limpiara un poco, la chica tenía buena voluntad- tiró su mochila al piso y se dispuso a escuchar la música a todo volumen, como siempre.

-¡Bájale bastardo, intento dormir!- gritó Chiara entrando a la pieza enfurecida, quería unos minutos de paz, ¿era tanto pedir?

El albino rio , era divertido ver a Chiara enojada. _"Tan pequeña y enojona"_, pensó mientras apagaba el equipo de música.

-Idiota- la chica cerró la puerta violentamente, mejor se daría una ducha. Gilbert no la dejaría dormir nunca.

Salió de la ducha mucho más relajada, sabiendo que el albino se había ido de la casa para pasar tiempo con Francis. Miró la hora; recién eran las cuatro, ahora sí podría dormir o quizás no...

Se terminó de vestir, poniéndose su amada camiseta de "l love Italy" y comenzó a meter en la cama, pero el timbre empezó a sonar repetidas veces, refunfuñando fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Quién es? - preguntó irritada abriendo la puerta.

-No sé porque somos amigos- dijo Feliks entrando a la casa sin que nadie lo invitara a entrar- a veces creo que Dios de la moda me puso en tu camino para impedir que te vayas por el camino equivocado.

-¿Perdón? - inquirió sorprendida, no tenía ni la menor idea de porque el chico le decía eso.

-Mírate- el polaco la miro despectivamente por segunda vez en el día- esa camiseta debería ser quemada por Satanás o mejor dicho, Iván, algún día se la daré para que la destruya - susurró lo último para sí mismo- en fin , ¿está Feli?

-No- dijo Chiara saliendo de su trance, ¿dónde estaría su _sorella_? - no la he visto desde que salimos de clases

-No importa, comenzaré yo- subió de las escalera tomando de la mano a Chiara.

La chica tragó saliva fuertemente, no quería ni saber lo que haría Feliks con ella.

Después de horas de golpes y gritos por parte de la chica. Sí, Feliks la había depilado, una verdadera tortura. No sabía cómo había mujeres que se depilaban allá abajo sin llorar, ella solo se depiló las piernas y le pareció estar en una maquina de torturas. Espantado por la piel de Chiara el polaco le colocó cuanta crema tenía en la mano argumentando que su piel era "demasiado escamosa". Feliks al ver que su piel seguía "escamosa" decidió sumergirla en un baño de leche ante la mirada espantada de Chiara, pero tuvo suerte porque justo Felicia llegó a ayudarla.

-¿Tienes algo formal? - susurró Feliks a Felicia - yo no tengo nada que le quede.

-¿Me estás diciendo gorda bastardo?- Chiara se paró de la silla donde estaba, no estaba gorda.

-No, solo digo que la ropa que traje no se adecua a tus tamaños - hizo señas para indicar que la chica era muy voluptuosa- ¡donde tenías escondido todo eso!

Chiara se sonrojo por completo, odiaba su cuerpo por eso ; todos le decían que era delgada, y lo era, solo que tus "tamaños" no eran proporcionales a ella, por eso siempre ocupaba ropa que la hacía ver menos voluptuosa. A veces le gustaría ser un poco más como hermana, ella sí que es bonita...

-No le gusta la ropa ajustada ve~ - Felicia le sonrió sabiendo lo acomplejada que era su hermana con su cuerpo, aunque no lo aparentara- y encontré un vestido perfecto - dijo poniendo un hermoso vestido azul sobre la cama.

-¿Y esta belleza?- chilló Feliks al ver el vestido - o sea como que ¡es demasiado fino!, te debió haber costado una millonada.

-No, para nada- la joven italiana se sonrojo un poco- de hecho me lo regalaron, ve~.

-¿Quién? - preguntó dudosa Chiara, el regalo no pudo haber sido por parte de su abuelo, sino ella hubiera recibido un vestido igual. Tampoco podían permitirse pagar por un vestido así, no es que fueran pobre, pero la economía actual no lo permitía.

-¿Por qué mejor no te lo pruebas, ve~?- Felicia se acercó a Chiara cambiando de tema- después de todo tenemos que ver si le hacemos ajustes.

-Es verdad, te dejamos sola - dijo Feliks saliendo con Felicia de la pieza.

Chiara se enfundó el vestido azul con delicadeza, jamás en toda su vida había visto un vestido tan hermoso como ese. Feliks tenía razón; no tenía la apariencia de ser un vestido barato, y no creía que su _sorella_ se lo haya podido comprar pintando retratos en la calle.

-¡Te ves _bellisima_ Chiara! - chilló Felicia al ver a su hermana- ¡sabía que te verías hermosa, ve~!

-¡Ahora el maquillaje! - Feliks sentó a la italiana en una silla mientras Felicia se encargaba de acomodarle el cabello, teniendo cuidado con "cuca" el rizo favorito de Chiara.

* * *

El timbre sonó en la casa de los Vargas. Roma caminó hacia la puerta lentamente, dándole indicaciones a Gilbert y Germania de que lo esperaran en el comedor, para poder hablar con el chico que intentaba "cortejar" a su pequeña Chiara.

-Pasa - dijo Roma abriéndole la puerta -Chiara aún no está lista, espérala en el comedor.

-Gracias- susurró Govert apretando un poco el ramo de tulipanes que traía. Esto no le daba buena espina...

Roma miró por atrás al joven rubio, debía admitir que se veía bastante educado , pero nunca se sabía.

-Toma asiento- dijo el mayor ofreciéndole un asiento al chico- ¿quieres algo? - Govert negó con la cabeza

-Bueno... -comenzó a decir Gilbert al ver que el holandés se sentaba- ¿qué planean hacer?

Govert levantó una ceja, ¿por qué tenía que decirle lo que planeaba a un chico menor que él?

-Iremos a comer con los directivos de la universidad, y después iremos a dar unas vueltas- dijo Govert mirando arrogantemente al albino, no se dejaría intimidar.

-Salir a dar vueltas...- susurró Roma de manera siniestra- bueno , si quieres salir con ella a "dar vueltas". Debes saber que Chiara, no tiene permitido circular por ciertas áreas, ya sabes ...puede ser peligroso o _tentador_- dijo mostrando un mapa de la ciudad con las posibles rutas que debían seguir Govert y Chiara- me gustaría que respetaras mis rutas- sonrió levemente- no te quieres llevar mal conmigo, ¿cierto?

-Claro señor- dijo Govert guardando el mapa en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Raro , muy raro.

-Tampoco me gustaría que miraras mucho a Chiara- Gilbert se apoyo en la mesa que estaba cerca de él- bueno, en realidad no me gustaría que la miraras y que salieras con ella. Pero mi hermanita postiza está muy emocionada con conocer a los directivos de la universidad. Así que trataré de ser benevolente con mis amenazas kesesese -hizo una pausa para mirarlo directamente -si me llegó a enterar de que le "tocaste" algo más a Chiara te cortaré allá abajo y que haré _wurst_ con tus intestinos, _¿verstanden?_

Govert se rió levemente- ¿y usted no me dirá nada? -le habló a Germania esperando que el hombre le dijera otra amenaza.

-Creo que está todo dicho - el rubio se paró - iré a buscar a las chicas - terminó un poco sonrojado, a veces Roma y Gilbert podían ser exagerados con el tema de la protección.

* * *

Chiara terminó de acomodar su vestido mientras Felicia le arreglaba los últimos detalles.

-Ve~ ,eso es todo_ sorella_ - dijo colocándole unos colgantes- ¡estás lista!

-¡O sea como que te ves divina! ¡Felicia_, darling,_ somos unas genias! - chocó manos con la castaña.

Ambas hermanas comenzaron a bajar las escaleras acompañadas de Germania y Feliks. Chiara estaba completamente nerviosa, ¿ qué pasaba si se había arreglado mucho y solo era una simple cena? Todo era la culpa de Feliks y su_ sorella_, debió haber huido en cuanto Feliks comenzó a depilar sus piernas.

-Hola - saludó a Govert relajándose un poco, el chico iba igual de arreglado que ella. ¡Punto a favor para Chiara!- son para ti - dijo entregándole un bello ramo de tulipanes.

-Gra...gracias Govert, que amable - susurró Chiara completamente sonrojada, era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba flores, bueno exceptuando a Roma, claro.

-¡Las pondré en agua! ve~- chilló Felicia saliendo de la habitación con Feliks dando pequeños saltos, eran unos tulipanes preciosos.

-Te ves realmente hermosa - piropeó el rubio mirando a Chiara bajo la mirada amenazante de Gilbert y Roma- muy hermosa en verdad...

-Yo... tu también te ves muy bien - la castaña se intentó esconder un poco bajo su cabello. Govert la ponía muy nerviosa, especialmente al ver los guapo que se veía- ¿vamos?.

-Vamos - dijo el holandés tomándola del brazo saliendo con ella de la casa- un gusto señores- susurró despidiéndose de Roma y el resto de las personas de la casa .

-Te quiero aquí a la una, ¡ni un minuto más! - gritó Roma desde la puerta viendo como Chiara se subía en el auto de Govert.

Sería una noche muy larga.

* * *

-Señorita Vargas, déjeme decirle que el último punto que marcó fue realmente sublime- el director de deporte de la universidad Central- realmente muy bueno, el mejor que he visto en años , la verdad.

-Bueno en realidad, no es solo merito mío, mis compañeras hicieron un gran trabajo en equipo. Además si no hubiera sido por el cambio de planes de Matthew quizás no hubiéramos ganado- Chiara sonrió nerviosa, no por los directivos sino porque no tenía ni idea de que tenedor debía ocupar para comer el _filete mignon_. ¡Por qué mierda tenían que poner tantos tenedores!

Govert miró a la chica enternecido, cuando se lo proponía Chiara podía ser muy tierna. Disimuladamente le mostró el tenedor correcto sonriéndole levemente, provocando el sonrojo de la chica. Govert era realmente _magnético_ .

-Claro, Matthew Willims - dijo uno de los asistentes recordando- creo que lo entrevistaremos el lunes, muy buen jugador igual. Lástima que la liga masculina de su instituto no haya pasado a finales.

La italiana sonrió abiertamente, ¡Matthew más que nadie se merecía una beca!

-Y cuéntanos ¿qué quieres estudiar? - preguntó otro asistente sonriéndole interesado.

-Bueno me gustaría estudiar Bioquímica- dijo Chiara un poco tímida, amaba la ciencia y la investigación, realmente quería estudiar eso.

-Interesante... la universidad como bien sabes, tiene un buen programa de ciencias- el señor peliblanco sonrió- podríamos ofrecerte una buena beca en bioquímica a cambio de que nos prometas partidos tan "encantadores " como el del otro día. ¿Le gustaría eso señorita Vargas?

-Eso me encantaría señor- la castaña sonrió, esta era su oportunidad.

* * *

-Espero que no te haya aburrido la cena- dijo Govert después de que todos se fueron quedando solo él y la italiana.

-No, para nada, fue... interesante - Chiara sonrió agradecida, gracias a Govert había podido estar un poco más cerca de su beca.

-Claro... además el tema de los tenedores es...- el holandés fue interrumpido.

-Un mal necesario, lo sé , ¿por qué tienen que haber tantos tenedores? Con uno basta y sobra- Chiara comenzó a reír y con su risa contagio a Govert.

-¡Además ensucias y gastas en cosas innecesarias! -dijo el rubio dándole la razón a Chiara.

-¡Exacto!- la castaña se abrazó así misma por el frío- ¿vamos a dar la vuelta?

Govert rió fuertemente, poniendo el mapa de Roma sobre la mesa.

-¡Oh! te mostró el mapa - la castaña se sonrojó de vergüenza- mierda, se supone que no lo haría ¡perdónalo!

Govert negó con la cabeza indicándole que no se preocupara.

-No, en serio quiero seguir el mapa. Así que dime a donde podríamos ir... porque no conozco esas rutas - el chico tomó de la mano a Chiara mientras la miraba fijamente poniéndola nerviosa de nuevo.

-Mmm...veamos... un buen sitio - la castaña comenzó a mirar detenidamente en el mapa- aquí- indicó un punto en este- ¡este lugar tiene una vista preciosa! ¡definitivamente tenemos que ir ahí!

-Entonces vamos- Govert le soltó la mano delicadamente- iré por tu chaqueta, no tardo.

Chiara sonrió abiertamente al ver que el chico iba por las chaquetas. Era demasiado simpático y parecía que se divertía con ella. Definitivamente no era como lo pintaban los tabloides; un hombre serio y gruñón.

Se paró para ir a la puerta, pero una escena en la esquina del restaurante llamó su atención. En un lugar mucho más apartado, se encontraban Antonio y Sey ... sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?

Caminó altivamente hacia ellos haciéndoles notar su presencia.

-Hola , ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó olvidando toda su educación. Antonio no solía a venir a lugar así y mucho menos acompañado.

-¡Hola Chiara! te vimos con los directivos de la universidad de Govert, ¡felicitaciones! - Sey comenzó a felicitarla por haber captado la atención de la universidad Central, eso era muy difícil de conseguir.

-Vamos bastardo, dime... ¿interrumpo algo? - la italiana ignoró completamente a Sey , no le interesaba tener sus halagos - ¿están en medio de una celebración o qué?

-Bueno- dijo Antonio tomando de la mano a Sey mientras le sonreía como idiota- estamos celebrando que esta tarde Sey y yo, somos novios ¿qué te parece? ¿ no me vas a felicitar?

-Santa mierda- la italiana se dijo para sí misma, esto no podía estar pasando.

Chiara sintió que la respiración se le aceleraba, y que el aire del ambiente se volvía cada vez más pesado... esto no podía estar pasando , Antonio no le había dicho nada, ¿cómo que quería que lo felicitara?

-Estoy aquí Chiara- la voz de Govert la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿vamos? - preguntó el joven mirando extrañado la escena, la castaña estaba pálida y parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento...

-Claro, vamos- dijo Chiara acercándose más a Govert- felicitaciones chicos- sonrió fríamente yéndose con el holandés de la mano, no le daría el gusto al español de verla en esas condiciones. No la vería débil...

_La tormenta había comenzado..._

* * *

**Heeeey ! llegamos al final del capitulo! ESTUPIDO ANTONIO! lo odié mientras escribía jajaja pero es un mal necesario jajaja **

**Para basarme en la carrera de Chiara busqué los premios nobel de Italia y me llamo la atención porque casi todos los premios nobel son de italia del norte :O y solo uno es de italia de sur, y me entretuve leyendo su biografía ¡que tipo maaas inteligente! (si, soy una nerd xD), en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capi yyyy recuerden ! nos estamos acercando un poco más al drama de la historia :O pero no por eso dejara de tener un poco de comedia por aquí o por allá :) jajaajjajajaja **

**Como siempre espero sus lindos reviews, y nos vemos pronto!**

**GRACIAAAAAS ! **

**PD: en verdad espero sus reviews con sus opiniones sobre la historia y sobre cosas que les gustaría que pasaran o si les gusta como redacto, o la ortografía ! todo será super bien recibido! GRACIAAAAS !**

**Adios!**


	5. Y en un segundo

**Nos leemos más abajooooooooooo!**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Y en un segundo...

Después de aquella noticia los siguientes meses transcurrieron normalmente, bueno en lo que se puede decir normal...

Las salidas del viernes de Antonio y Chiara ya no eran lo mismo; se dedicaban a mirarse con odio, o a sacar todo lo malo de sus respectivos novio/semipareja. Provocando los enojos de ambos y logrando que se digan los insultos más hirientes que les pueda ocurrir.

Finalmente decidieron no juntarse más los viernes, por el bien de ambos y lo que quedaba de su amistad... cada día se alejaban más.

Antonio y Sey fueron la noticia del año los primeros días de su relación, después con el paso del tiempo, era normal verlos tomados de la mano, dándose besos en el colegio o comiendo juntos con los chicos del _Bad Friend Trio._Chiara prefería no comer con ellos, siempre excusándose en un dolor de estomago o de cabeza, pero en realidad iba al baño a llorar. No soportaba verlos juntos, pero era demasiado orgullosa para demostrarlo o decirlo...

Chiara decidió intentar tener algo con Govert, después de todo el chico era guapo, caballero, amable, era perfecto y de verdad le estaba comenzando a gustar un poco , no perdería nada con intentarlo, así que el chico la iba a buscar todos los días después de clases para que pasaran un rato juntos. _Esto separó aún más a Antonio y Chiara. _

Francis, por su parte , seguía con los intentos de seducir a Matthew, sin mucho resultados. El canadiense parecía inmune a sus encantos y aunque habían tenido citas, aún no podía ni robarle un beso, pero no por esto el francés se desanimaba, al contrario con esto Matthew le parecía más interesante. Todo un reto para el conquistador del instituto.

Gilbert y su abuelo ya estaban prácticamente viviendo en la casa de los Vargas, y por ese lado estaba de maravillas. El albino tenía todo lo que soñó; a su hermano viviendo cerca de él y a su abuelo con el amor de su vida, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Chiara y Gilbert estaban estudiando juntos para el próximo examen, ya estaban a mitad y necesitaban sacar mejores notas. Gilbert luchaba por subir sus notas en literatura y Chiara en historia, necesitaban ayuda... pero Felicia no se encontraba, como siempre...

-¿No crees que está saliendo mucho? - dijo el albino, siempre había sobreprotegido a las hermanas Vargas y mucho más ahora -antes se lo pasaba en la casa o en el estudio... cada vez que la llamamos no contesta..

-Debe estar donde Kiku, siempre están juntos- susurró la chica quitándole importancia, pero la verdad era que estaba preocupada por su hermana. Últimamente estaba llegando demasiado tarde a la casa o simplemente no llegaba.

_La lluvia no paraba de caer, y Chiara estaba leyendo al lado de la estufa. Sonreía cada vez que leía "el padrino", definitivamente era el mejor libro escrito, tomó un poco más de su té acomodándose mejor. De pronto la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a una sonrojada castaña completamente mojada._

_-¡Hey! ¿por qué llegas a esta hora? ¿dónde estabas? - Chiara se levantó molesta. Todo el día la había llamado a su celular y ella no contestaba. _

_-Ve~ ... yo , bueno yo, estaba con Kiku- sonrió fingidamente mientras intentaba no tiritar por los nervios - ¡se me hizo tarde!_

_-¿Haciendo qué? - preguntó de nuevo Chiara, últimamente su sorella y ese asiático pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. _

_-Lo estaba ayudando a pintar unos mangas- dijo mostrándole sus manos manchadas con pintura- está muy bueno, ¿quieres leerlo? Se trata sobre una chica que..._

_-No, gracias- sabía que si se ponía a leer los mangas de Kiku no saldría de su casa en un mes- anda a quitarte la ropa, antes de que te enfermes. _

_-Ve~, ¡claro! -Felicia subió la escalera entusiasmada, feliz de que haya terminado el interrogatorio - Iré a hacer algo para comer ¡Debes tener hambre sorella!_

_Chiara frunció el ceño ante las palabras, cuando Felicia comenzaba a cocinar todos los días diferentes platillos italianos indicaba que tenía algún problema, o que estaba en algún problema. ¿Cuál sería la razón del extraño comportamiento de su hermana?_

-Debe estar pintando con Kiku, recuerda que pronto tiene que enviar las pinturas a la escuela de arte- repitió Chiara volviendo a concentrarse.

-Tienes razón kesesese - el albino intentó volver a leer, pero algo no calzaba Felicia siempre pintaba en el estudio de su abuelo, decía que le daba paz pintar ahí ¿por qué lo haría en un lugar diferente?

-Iré a ver si esa comida de mierda esta lista- susurró la chica parándose de su puesto después de enviarle un _whatapp _a Felicia rogándole que comprara pizza o algo mas comestible.

-¡No le digas mierda al puré y al wurst! -gritó Gilbert espantado, definitivamente Chiara no tenía buen gusto.

* * *

La hora del receso del almuerzo era quizás la mejor hora del día para Chiara, primero porque indicaban el termino de las asquerosas clases del macho - patatas y segundo; porque comía las pastas del abuelo Roma, aunque esta vez tendría que conformarse con los _gnocchi_ de Felicia.

Siguiendo su marchitada rutina fue a sentarse con el _Bad friend trio_, rogando con todo su ser que Sey no apareciera para hablar con Antonio. Quería almorzar tranquila, no viéndole la cara a la morena, quién para su mala suerte; era extremadamente amable con ella.

Chiara se sentó ante la mirada enfadada de Antonio y ante su explicita incomodidad. Se notaba que estaba molesto con la chica_, "¿cuál será la razón? yo debería estar enojada con él, no él conmigo". _Se preguntaba la italiana constantemente.

-¿Y hoy no nos acompañara tu noviecita a comer?- dijo Chiara mordazmente ante la miraba de Antonio, no se dejaría intimidar- extraño el asqueroso olor de la comida que come.

-¿Y hoy no veremos a tu famoso novio firmando autógrafos afuera del instituto? - respondió Antonio apretando el tenedor.

-No es mi culpa que sea una excelente jugador- Chiara sonrió orgullosa- bueno, después de todo es el "deportista de su generación", es obvio que sea admirado.

-Creo que la palabra "excelente" está sobrevalorada. Ahora se le dice excelente a cualquier zopenco que tenga buena puntería y músculos- el español mascó su tomate con rabia, si la italiana quería guerra, guerra tendría.

-Quizás, pero no quita que sea el mejor, y que por sobretodo, sea mucho mejor que muchos tipos que te encuentras por aquí...- continuo la italiana hablando con soberbia.

-¿Saben el otro día me encontré con un pollito abandonado? - interrumpió Gilbert a lo que podía ser el comienzo de la Tercera guerra mundial - lo adopte y se llama Gilbird, es un nombre _awesome_, lo sé.

-¡Oh! esa es una excelente idea _mon ami_ - dijo Francis siguiéndole la corriente al albino- yo creo que compraré un oso de peluche y se lo daré a Matthew, ¿creen que les guste la idea?

-Creo que le deberías regalar tulipanes, son unas flores bellísimas- dijo Chiara mirando a Francis.

-No, son mejores los claveles, son románticos y significativos - contradijo el ojiverde mirando a Francis- ¿ no lo crees _Francisco_?

-¡No, son mejores los tulipanes! -gritó Chiara parándose de la mesa.

-Chicos tranquilos, no a la violencia- dijo Gilbert sentando a Chiara.

-Sí chicos, hagan el _amour_, no la guerra- soltó Francis pícaramente.

-Por lo menos los tulipanes no tienen cara de persona... - susurró Antonio por lo bajo ignorando a sus amigos

-¿Qué insinúas bastardo?-

-Insinuó que tu "noviecito perfecto"; ¡tiene cara de un asqueroso tulipán! - gritó el español consiguiendo que todo el casino lo oyera. Francis se tapo la cara avergonzado porque tenían que gritar tanto esos dos, siempre todo el instituto se enteraba de sus discusiones.

-¡Ahora si yo te mato bastardo! - gritó completamente roja intentando ahorcar a Antonio.

-¡No! - gritaron Gilbert y Francis intentando separar a los chicos.

* * *

-¡Ve~ _sorella_, tienes que ser más cuidadosa! - dijo Felicia en la enfermería intentando curarle los raspones que tenía Chiara.

-¡Cállate!- susurró Chiara sonrojada, como se pudo haber caído justo después de lanzarse encima de Antonio.

-Por Dios, Chiara... es que ¡fue épico! Gritas como loca en el casino, atacas a Antonio, y ¡resbalas con un plátano! - rió Elizabeta fuertemente- ¡Jodidamente épico! ¡Solo a ti te pasan esas cosas! - la chica apretó su estómago de tanta risa intentando retener las lágrimas que se le escapaban por la risa.

-Por lo menos está bien Chiara san - dijo Kiku mirando la herida de la chica- no se fracturo o algo así .

-¡Kiku tiene razón! - Felicia terminó de curar la herida dándole la razón a japonés - ve~ ¡sería horrible si te fracturaras! además tampoco llamaron al abuelito Roma o a la_ mamma_ de Antonio: ¡Doña Isabel es un monstruo si alguien toca a su niño!

Chiara comenzó a hacer pucheros. Prefería mil veces enfrentar al genio de mierda de Doña Isabel que haber pasado la vergüenza que pasó , ¡cómo mierda no vio el puto plátano!

-Mira... piensa positivo- la húngara se sentó al lado de ella haciéndole cariño en la cabeza- ahora no serás conocida por ganar el campeonato nacional, sino por tener la caída más patética del instituto. ¡Eres grande Chiara!

-¡Mierda eso no ayuda! ¡_stupidos_!- Chiara se puso a llorar como una niña malcriada.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a reír ante la actitud de la chica.

* * *

Francis caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del instituto, tranquilo, pensativo en cientos de maneras de como poder acercarse al tímido canadiense, el chico no era tarea fácil. Con otras personas un par de palabras bastaba_, ¿por qué con Matthew era diferente?._ Llegó a su casillero y dejó algunos de sus libros ahí. Cuando iba a cerrarlo , miró al fondo de este y encontró un pequeño peluche con una cinta tricolor. Comenzó a revisarlo minuciosamente buscando el remitente, y vio una nota escrita con una caligrafía casi perfecta.

_"Escuché que me querías comprar un peluche, creo que ya me adelanté. Gracias por ayudarme con las clases de cocina hoy. Espero que te guste._

_Con cariño Matthew_

_Pd. puedes ponerle como quieras al peluche, pero a mi me gusta Kumajiro. Es lindo, ¿no crees?_

-Aléjate de mi hermano - susurró una voz al lado de él.

Francis sonrió arrogantemente, ya había previsto esta "amable visita".

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ,Alfred? - el francés se dio vuelta para mirar fijamente al estadounidense- además...¿desde cuándo le tomas tanta atención a tu medio hermano?

-Sólo aléjate de él -el rubio de lentes se acercó un poco más a él tratando de intimidarlo - no querrás tener problemas después.

-¿Por qué? -

-Conozco a los tipos como tú. Primero te fijas en alguien , lo conquistas y después lo dejas, Francis siempre haces lo mismo y mi hermano es tu conquista del minuto. No quiero que lo hagas sufrir más de lo que ha sufrido, por eso te pido que lo dejes en paz-dijo Alfred seriamente, su hermano lo había pasado muy mal con la muerte de su madre, no quería que sufriera por un _Don Juan,_ bueno para nada.

-Te equivocas _mon ami_, Matthew no es juego para mí, él es...- comenzó a decir Francis, pero fue interrumpido.

-No vengas con clichés Francis- Alfred se acomodó los lentes ya se sabía de memoria el juego de Francis- como te dije; espero que te alejes de él o sino no creas que seré benevolente contigo después.

Francis vio como el rubio se alejaba de su casillero rápidamente. Apretó fuertemente el peluche que le había regalado Matthew. No le daría el gusto al estadounidense de alejarse de su hermano. Sacó su celular y marcó el número que había tecleado cientos de veces esta semana...

-_Mon pettit_. ¿Quieres que nos juntemos hoy en mi casa? - esperó que el chico le contestará desde la otra linea- debo decirte algo importante.

* * *

-¿Acaso no tienes respeto Vash? - susurró Elizabeta molesta - ¿o por ti, al menos? - terminó cruzándose de brazos.

-Que te importa, marimacho. Además como te dije es solo un juego que tengo con el señorito ese, nada importante- dijo Gilbert tratando de esconder la ira que sentía al escuchar a la chica- es un juego, solo eso.

-¿Juego? - la ojiverde comenzó a reír - acéptalo Bielschmidt era un juego hace dos meses... pero ahora, ¡te enamoraste de Roderich! y ahora no lo quieres dejar.

-Te dije, es solo un juego. Yo jamás me enamoraría de alguien como él, soy demasiado _awesome _para alguien como él - el albino se apoyó en uno de los barandales de la terraza tratando de mantener la compostura ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Eres un cobarde, Roderich y tu son unos cobardes- la húngara apretó los puños. No podía ver como ambos le hacían daño a alguien inocente. - No sé cuál es tu obsesión de molestar a Vash. ¡No te ha hecho nada!

-¿Me estás diciendo cobarde a mi? - el alemán comenzó a reír fuertemente intentando cambiar de tema - y tú , ¿cuándo dejaras de salir con todos en el instituto y le dirás a tus padres y a todos que te gusta Emma?

Punto bajo para Elizabeta.

-No es tan fácil Gilbert- la pelicafé cerró los ojos- mis padres... la gente... aún no estoy lista- susurró bajando la cabeza- mis papás jamás lo aceptarían, no son como tu abuelo. No puedo llegar un día así como así y decirles; ¡hey mamá, papá soy lesbiana y me gusta mi mejor amiga! simplemente no puedo llegar así. Necesito un poco más de tiempo... yo...

-Deberías dejar de ser una cobarde - hizo una pausa para respirar -Entiendo que tu familia sea conservadora, pero no te van a matar o te dejaran de querer. Deja de pensar en lo que dirá la gente y piensa más en ti - dijo antes de salir de la terraza, dejando a la húngara sumida en lágrimas.

* * *

-¡Llegué! - gritó Chiara dejando su bolso en la entrada. Tenía mucha hambre, desarmó la coleta que llevaba desde su caía. Se haría algo para comer mientras estudiaba un poco.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, pero apresuró el paso al sentir unos sollozos en la habitación de Felicia.

-_Sorella _, ¿por qué lloras? - dijo mirando a su hermana quién yacía en la cama llorando a mares.

Al oír entrar su hermana Felicia rompió a llorar más aún. No sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Luwdig, su futuro, todo estaba perdido...

-Felicia, _sorella_ - rogó Chiara acariciándole el pelo a la castaña clara- por favor dime qué te pasa.

-_Sono incinta_ - musitó la joven mirando a su hermana directamente tendiéndole una prueba de embarazo que arrojaba positivo- estoy embarazada- volvió a repetir.

Un enorme vacío lleno a Chiara, todo le daba vueltas. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas. _Che palle, ahora que harían..._

-¿Quién fue?- vio como su hermana negaba con la cabeza- ¡Mierda Felicia! ¡¿quién fue el desgraciado que te hizo esto?!- dijo la italiana mayor tomando a Felicia de los hombros agitándola suavemente. No podía ser, su hermana, su hermanita embarazada...

-Yo... fue... Luwdig Bielschmidt - susurró quedadamente mientras cerraba los ojos, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. No sabía como había podido sostener entre las sombras su relación con su profesor, sin decírselo a su hermana.

Chiara retrocedió sorprendida, mientras trataba de recordar como respirar.

Ahora todo tenía sentido; las llegadas tarde a casa, las miradas en clases, el temblor de su hermana cada vez que el profesor de matemáticas se acercaba o los sonrojos que tenía cada vez que todos comían juntos los domingos. Ahora todo tenía sentido...

Algo en su interior se quebró...

_Y en su segundo... cambio su vida._

-¿Qué pasó aquí? -dijo una voz detrás de las gemelas. Gilbert miraba interrogante la escena, esperando una respuesta- ¿por qué están llorando?

* * *

**Holaa mis sensuales lectoreeees! muchas gracias por todos los reviews que recibi ! :O son lo mejor, y de verdad me gusta que le guste la historia! no saben lo feliz que me hacen!**

**en fin ya estamos en la entrada del drama :O jajajaaj espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y que los haya sorprendido la "sorpresa" de Felicia, ya que marca un poco un antes y un después en la vida de Chiara jajajajaja igual se podría decir que este capitulo es como el final de la primera temporada del fic (? asi que me gustaría que me dieran su opinion! jajaja**

**PD: no sé cuando estará listo el siguiente capitulo , lo que pasa es que iré de vacaciones por las fiestas de mi país (viva chile mierda!) yyy estaré llena de comida, y otras sustancias (xD) así que lo más probable es que actualizaré dentro de unos 15 días o algo así :) gracias por su comprension!**

**PD2: espero como siempre sus bellos y sensuales reviews! y ya saben cualquier queja, comentarios , tomatazo que me quieran enviar HAGANLO! seré feliz de leer y así aprender a ser mejor escritora de fics :) **

**PD3: perdón si hay faltas de ortografía no tuve mucho tiempo para corregir el fic :(**

**PD4: no les quiero decir nada más, solo me gustan las postadatas! jajajaj**

**ADIOOOOS! NOS VEMOS! ACUERDENSE DE SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**


	6. ¿Cuál es tu peor miedo? Perderlo

**¡Cómo siempre nos leemos más abajo! Disfruten el capitulo! **

* * *

Capitulo 6: _¿Cuál es tu peor miedo? Perderlo. _

Felicia caminaba enojada por los pasillos del instituto porque aunque estudio mucho para el examen de matemáticas de igual manera reprobó. ¡Tontas funciones! no servían para nada, o sea no en la vida diaria, o ¿acaso ella iría a comprar pasta pidiendo el precio fijo de este más el cuadrado de 5? Definitivamente no. ¡Era viernes! ¡solo quería libertad, no más clases!

-¿Hola, acá es reforzamiento de matemáticas? - preguntó entrando a la sala. La verdad es que se había olvidado de la sala.

-Sí, señorita Vargas , esta es la sala- respondió Luwdig claramente molesto porque tuvo que esperar a la chica 15 minutos.

-Ve~, perdón, no me acordaba de la sala - Felicia trató de parecer tranquila, no sabía que él realizaría el reforzamiento. No llevaba ni dos minutos con el chico y ya la había cagado- Disculpe, ¿soy la única alumna?

-Si, eres la única- susurró parándose para comenzar a anotar en el pizarrón lo que revisaría con la chica - comencemos, que ya perdimos quince minutos.

¡Ve~! ¡era una tonta!

Felicia comenzó así las clases de reforzamiento con el profesor de matemáticas, un hermoso desastre de comienzo. ¡Sólo esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran! no quería pasar casi todos los viernes del año con un profesor enojado y gruñón... en serio quería agradarle.

* * *

Las horas de reforzamiento coincidían con la hora de almuerzo, así que para evitar que la chica llegara tarde, ambos tuvieron la idea que estudiarían mientras almorzaban. Algo completamente para nuevo para el rubio, quién acostumbraba comer solo en la sala de profesores.

-Ve~, traje wurst- dijo la chica con cara de pena mirando su almuerzo, últimamente llegaba demasiado cansada para cocinar algo y Chiara era demasiado floja para cocinar, así que Germania estaba cocinando en casa aprovechando que su abuelito no estaba .

-Yo pasta, creo- susurró Luwdig mirando la comida que le había hecho su vecina- ¿quieres que cambiemos? - preguntó mirando la cara de pena de la chica.

-¿En serio? ¡muchas gracias! - Felicia sonrió ante el ofrecimiento de Luwdig, provocando en el chico un leve sonrojo.

Luwdig comenzó a observar a la chica mientras comía... la verdad es que se veía muy tierna con el peinado que llevaba el día de hoy. Le gustaba como saltaban sus rizos cada vez que caminaba o se reía. Debería llevar el pelo suelto más seguido. Esperen un momento... ¿por qué se fijaba en el cabello de la chica? esto no estaba bien...

-¿En qué quedamos Felicia? - preguntó dejando su almuerzo de lado. Debía centrarse y dejar de pensar en cosas sin sentido.

-Mmm...veamos- dijo la chica sacando su cuaderno rosado- en las funciones con raíces.

-Comencemos entonces-

* * *

-¿Canción favorita?- dijo la chica tendida en el pasto mientras intentaba atrapar una mariposa.

-No tengo- contestó el chico leyendo un libro

-¿Cómo no vas a tener una? ¡Todo el mundo tiene una!- chilló Felicia sentándose en el pasto señalando acusadoramente al rubio.

-_Asleep_ de _The smiths _- susurró cerrando el libro- y la ¿tuya?

-No tengo- dijo Felicia imitando al rubio- no broma, broma - rió un poco al mirar la cara de molestia de Luwdig- me gusta... veamos... me gustan muchas canciones - rió un poco más- pero creo que me gusta más.._I don't wanna miss a thing_ de _Aerosmith_, ¡son geniales!-

-¡Son geniales! - imitó de vuelta Luwdig causando que Felicia inflara sus cachetes.

-¡No soy tan chillona para hablar!- dijo la italiana riéndose con Luwdig, el chico la imitaba mucho mejor que su _sorella._

-Vamos termina el ejercicio - el alemán le tendió un libro de física a la castaña- la prueba mañana y solo hemos conversado, quiero que te vaya bien.

-Está bien- susurró derrotada, Luwdig tenía razón. Él le estaba haciendo un favor y ella lo estaba desperdiciando.

Pasaron los minutos y Felicia continuaba haciendo ejercicios de física tranquilamente, ya casi tenía un completo dominio de la materia. Menos mal, porque lo último que quería era reprobar otro examen.

-Creo que aprobaré- susurró orgullosa terminando de realizar el último ejercicio.

-¿En serio? - Luwdig la miró dudoso, sabía que el fuerte de la chica no eran los números.

-Ve~, estoy _casi_ segura- se rió un poco, nunca mostraba tanta confianza ante un examen que contenga números.

-Eso espero- susurró Luwdig terminando de corregir el ejercicio, estaba correcto tal como lo predijo la chica- espero que no te pongas nerviosa, como para mis exámenes- siempre que miraba a la chica mientras estaba evaluando la veía tiritando o sudando mientras contestaba, aquello no estaba bien.

-Hagamos algo... si yo pasó el examen... me dejaras pintarte para la prueba de ingreso a la escuela de artes - sonrió mirando a Luwdig, tenía muchas ganas de pintar al chico.

Luwdig se sonrojo enormemente, no estaba acostumbrado aún a las ocurrencias de Felicia. Pero no le molestaba que ella lo retratara.

-¿Y si no apruebas? -

-Ve~, buena pregunta, veamos...- la chica puso cara pensativa - no sé me ocurre nada, pero se nos ocurrirá algo... pero dudo que pierda, la verdad - Felicia le tendió la mano a Luwdig para sellar el trato- ¿hecho?

-Hecho-

Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, solo que la sonrisa de Luwdig fue un poco más leve, al pensar como querría la chica retratarlo. Ójala que no sea desnudo.

* * *

El día del examen llegó y Felicia caminaba segura hacia su puesto. Iba a aprobar, lo sabía.

-¿Por qué sonríes así? ¿estás drogada?- preguntó Elizabeta mientras acomodaba su asiento en el conocido_ "círculo de la ayuda"_

-Ve~ ¡no! ¿acaso no puedo estar feliz? - sonrió Felicia acomodando su puesto cerca de Elizabeta.

-¿Feliz? cada día eres más rara, ¿cómo vas a estar feliz si tenemos examen de física?- dijo Chiara acomodando también su asiento- por cierto, ¿qué hace el puesto de Francis cerca del mío? ¿tu no deberías estar ahí?-

-No, _sorella_, no quiero copiarte esta vez en el examen. Creo que estudie bien, además Francis puede repetir el curso si aprueba esta prueba, deja que se siente cerca tuyo, _per favore_- dijo Felicia poniendo sus manos juntas en señal de rogarle a su hermana que dejara al francés cerca de ella.

-Está bien, pero espero que realmente te vaya bien, por cierto ¿estudiaste con Kiku?- interrogó Chiara, su _sorella_ no era muy buena con los números y física se le daba tan mal como matemáticas, o peor aún, pero quizás con la ayuda del asiático súper dotado pudo entender la materia.

El profesor de física llegó a la sala como un verdugo , todos los chicos se acomodaron en sus asientos previamente planeados para salir beneficiados con la ayuda del "círculo", donde los más inteligentes de la clase compartían información o se daban respuestas del examen para que no reprobaran todos.

Felicia recibió su examen nerviosa, espera aprobar en serio que lo esperaba. Se había esforzado mucho para pasar y por sobre todo quería ganar su apuesta... quería ganar.

Comenzó a contestar su examen concentradamente, tratando de no equivocarse en los cálculos y sin darse cuenta había llegado a la parte final. Había terminado el examen en la mitad del tiempo ¡estaba muy feliz! ahora sí ,estaba segura de que aprobaría. Se sentó correctamente para ver los resultados de Kiku y así compararlos con los suyos. ¡Estaban iguales! y lo mejor de todo es que el asiático nunca se equivocaba. ¡Tendría la nota máxima en el examen!

* * *

-¡Hola ve~!-

-Hola Felicia, ¿lista para la clase? Hoy veremos geometría analítica... -Felicia asintió levemente sentándose en su puesto con silenciosamente. Luwdig la miró atentamente , no estaba acostumbrado a los silencios de la joven- ¿pasa algo?

-No , nada, no te preocupes- la italiana intento sonreír un poco para tranquilizar a su profesor.

Luwdig se dio vuelta para explicarle la materia a la chica, preguntándole cada cinco minutos si estaba comprendiendo bien o si había algo que no entendía. Felicia ante sus preguntas asentía silenciosamente, intentando controlar la pelea mental que tenía en su cabeza.

-¿En serio estás bien Felicia? -volvió a preguntar el rubio preocupado, Felicia estaba demasiado callada.

-Te quiero- Felicia sonrió abiertamente como si se quitara un peso de encima- ¡oh por Dios! tenía tantas ganas de decirlo, te amo, solo ... Dios. Lo he hecho de nuevo. Te amo, lo hago, te quiero -la joven negó con la cabeza- Y he estado intentando no decirlo. He estado intentando firmemente destruirlo e ignorarlo y no decirlo - se paró de su asiento acercándose más al chico- Y sé que eres mi profesor y mi "semi familia" y sé que esto no va a funcionar, pero te amo. Estoy tan enamorada de ti.

Luwdig solo miraba sorprendido.

-Y estás en mí - continuó la italiana bajo la mirada atenta del rubio- Y no puedo pensar en nada ni en nadie y no puedo dormir - la voz de la chica se tornó más llorosa- no puedo respirar, no puedo comer. Y te amo, te he querido desde el primer día que te vi, cada minuto de cada día. Y yo ... te... amo. ¡Por favor dime que sientes, no te quedes mirándome así! - chilló al mirar la expresión plana de Luwdig.

-Yo Felicia, esto es demasiado complicado -se pasó una mano por el cabello- Tu eres mi alumna y yo tu profesor, no puede ser esto. Tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, a un chico de tu edad , que este viviendo lo mismo que tú y que quiera lo mismo tú. Yo no puedo amarte, perdóname, Felicia pero no puedo... simplemente no puedo.

-Lo sé y te entiendo- pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos- disculpa, pero me tengo que ir- susurró Felicia antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

Felicia estaba sentada en uno de columpios del parte meciéndose suavemente, sin importar la lluvia que caía, dándole un aspecto más triste a la chica...

-Felicia- la llamó Luwdig con voz fuerte para llamar su atención, pero no funcionó porque la italiana seguía tan sumida en sus pensamientos como antes - Felicia- volvió a llamar parándose en frente de ella.

-Ve~. ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó la chica secándose inútilmente las lágrimas. No quería que Luwdig la viera llorar.

-Ich liebe dich- susurró el rubio sentándose en el barro para estar a su altura - y no me importa lo que pase, solo quiero estar contigo Felicia, no sé que me has hecho pero solo quiero estar contigo. No me importa si soy tu profesor, o parte de tu familia, solo quiero estar contigo...

Felicia se acercó a sus labios y lo besó suavemente... quería conservar este momento para siempre.

Movió sus labios al son de los de Luwdig y de pronto sintió como si miles de fuegos artificiales explotaran dentro de ella, sabores, colores... Luwdig provocaba todo eso en ella. El chico rozó con su lengua sus labios, pidiéndole permiso para entrar, permiso que ella dio gustosa. Mientras más profundizaba el beso, más estaba segura de lo que sentía por el alemán...

-Ti amo - susurró separándose lentamente y regalándole una bella sonrisa.

Se estuvieron abrazando largo rato bajo la lluvia que caía sin piedad sobre sus cabezas. Felicia acariciaba con delicadeza los cabellos rubios de Luwdig. La italiana cerró los ojos tratando de memorizar cada minuto de ese mágico momento.

-Te quiero- susurró Luwdig tratando de cubrir a la chica con su chaqueta - ¿por qué mejor no nos vamos a refugiar? - preguntó al darse cuenta que si seguían en la intemperie conseguirían un buen resfriado.

-Vamos- la italiana sonrió tratando de incorporarse de igual manera, no se había dado cuenta del frío que calaba sus huesos.

Ambos subieron al auto del rubio que se encontraba estacionado a unos metros del parque.

-¿Podrías encender la calefacción? - dijo la italiana una vez adentro del auto de Luwdig.

-Claro-

El rubio encendió el auto y comenzó a tomar el trayecto para ir a la casa de la chica, estaba claro que no la dejaría afuera de su casa, pero intentaría dejarla lo más cerca, para evitar que se enfermara.

-¿Sabes qué?- Felicia se comenzó a mover incomoda en su asiento, bajo la atenta mirada de Luwdig

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el alemán mirando como el semáforo cambiaba a rojo.

-Aprobé el examen de física- la castaña miró fijamente a Luwdig dándole una sonrisa más perversa- ¿sabes qué significa eso? me debes una apuesta- canturreó poniendo su mano en la pierna del chico.

Fue el turno del chico para removerse incomodo en su asiento. Felicia nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo la verdad.

-¿Tengo que posar? - susurró nervioso.

-Ajá- Felicia sacó su mano de la pierna de Luwdig y comenzó a hacerle cariño en la mejilla para que se relajara- vas a tener que posar.

-Está bien, pero ¿estás segura? yo no quiero... - comenzó a decir el rubio captando las intensiones de Felicia, pero esta hizo un gesto de silencio mientras se acomodaba en su asiento

-Estoy segura- Felicia se terminó de acomodar mientras veía como el semáforo cambiaba de color y el rubio aprovechaba de cambiar la dirección, para ir directo a su casa.

* * *

Pasaron los meses, y la relación de ambos continuó. Encuentros furtivos, sonrisas escondidas y mensajes secretos, eran el día a día de Felicia, pero ella estaba realmente feliz. Jamás pensó que se enamoría tanto de una persona, y que no podía pasar ni un minuto del día sin pensar en él. En sus sonrojos cuando ella le daba un beso, en sus gruñidos cuando despertaba o la delicadeza que tenía para tratarla. Estaba muy enamorada, realmente lo estaba.

Comió entusiasmada su almuerzo mientras escuchaba las anécdotas de Gilbert y Elizabeta. ¡No podía creer que ambos habían instalado la red de espionaje a los profesores! ¡eran unos genios! Masticó su lentamente tratando de evitar reírse ante las ocurrencias de sus amigos, hasta un sonido en su estómago llamó su atención . Se incorporó un poco en su asiento tratando de no vomitar en frente de sus amigos... últimamente su cuerpo estaba muy extraño, todo le daba asco y aunque trataba de comer sano terminaba vomitando casi todas las comidas.

-Permiso chicos tengo que ir al baño- dijo parándose rápidamente sin darse cuenta de que Kiku caminaba atrás de ella.

* * *

Felicia vomitaba en el baño bajo la atenta mirada de Kiku quien a su vez le sostenía el cabello para evitar que este quedara lleno de vomito.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó el pelinegro sobándole la espalda después de que la italiana dejo de vomitar.

-No, la verdad es que no. Ve~ la salsa estaba defectuosa, creo que la carne tenía algo - la castaña sonrió nerviosamente, últimamente todo le estaba cayendo mal- dejaré de cocinar con ella, o le diré a Chiara que reclame con la tienda...

Kiku la miró pensativo mientras ella intentaba enjuagarse los dientes.

-Yo no creo que sea la salsa Feli chan -susurró tristemente- creo que puede ser otra cosa.

Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo la italiana se paralizó. No, él no podía estar insinuando eso... simplemente no podía... no podía ser... ella se protegía, ellos se protegían. Esto no le podía estar pasando, no a ella.

-No, eso no es, Kiku- miró retadoramente a su amigo- la salsa estaba mala, estoy segura. Deja de insinuar estupideces.

El japonés negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a su mochila para buscar algo. Hace tiempo que su amiga estaba con malestares y él ya había intuido lo que podía ser... solo que tenía miedo de aceptarlo, pero los molestares de hoy se lo confirmaban . Sacó con delicadeza una prueba de embarazo de su mochila y se volvió a Felicia.

-Feli chan, creo que deberíamos salir de dudas- dijo mientras le tendía la prueba a la italiana - debemos descartar todas las posibilidades...especialmente esta.

La italiana entró al cubículo para hacerse el examen.

-Estoy embarazada- susurró Felicia mirando a Kiku. Sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas mientras el japonés la abrazaba tiernamente - estoy esperando un bebé, voy a ser mamá...yo... seré mamá- repitió intentando de palpar la realidad que estaba viviendo.

La italiana se apoyó en Kiku mientras tiritaba de felicidad y de miedo... tenía mucho miedo... ¿Qué hacer? ¿qué pensar? _¿qué esperar? _ Jamás lo pensó, jamás se imaginó en esta situación... ¿qué haría?... ¿abortar? ¿darlo en adopción?...

No.

Definitivamente no, esas no eran sus opciones. No era capaz. No era capaz de matar a _algo_ que ya amaba con todas sus fuerzas y no era capaz de buscar un rostro desconocido por toda su vida. Ese niño era suyo, era lo único que sabía... no sería la persona que le quitara la vida.

Se separó de Kiku lentamente, mientras intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad. Miró a su amigo quién se tomaba las manos nervioso, el chico quizás tenía una línea de pensamientos parecida a la suya...

-¿Lo tendrás, cierto?- susurró el japonés mirando a su amiga.

-Lo haré, es mío- apretó un poco su vientre plano - no sé qué haré aún , pero lo conservaré, es mío Kiku, y no me importa... - fue interrumpida.

-No tienes que decirme nada, sabes que te apoyaré en lo que decidas - el japonés intentó sonreírle a la chica, pero seguía demasiado sorprendido con la noticia- ¿quieres onigiri? yo digo, para que no vuelvas a vomitar.

-Claro- dijo la ojicafé sentándose en el piso del baño del instituto. No le importaba comer en el lugar que estaba, solo quería conservar esa pequeña tranquilidad que sentía en ese momento. Sabía que se le avecinaba una tormenta, no solo a ella, sino también a Luwdig, y solo quería disfrutar ese pequeño oasis que estaba viviendo en el baño con su amigo.

Las horas pasaron lentamente para ambos amigos, quienes se entretuvieron todo el rato conversando, riéndose o simplemente manteniendo pequeños silencios .

-Es tarde- susurró Kiku mirando por la ventana- ya terminaron las clases...

Felicia se asustó al ver que ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, habían perdido todo el día. Y clases, aunque eso era lo de menos.

-Tengo que irme a casa- susurró cabizbaja. Irse a su casa solo significaba una cosa... decirle a su familia. Enfrentarse a lo inevitable.

Se incorporó lentamente del suelo e intentó sonreír para tranquilizar al pelinegro... acomodó un poco su cabello y arregló un poco su uniforme. Miró a Kiku seriamente, no podía alargar más las cosas...

-Te irá bien Feli chan - dijo el japonés sacándole un trozo de arroz que tenía en el cabello- además si todo va mal, te puedes ir a vivir con Ludwig san o conmigo; pintaremos todo el día- intentó animar a la italiana con pintura, sabía que eso la ayudaría.

-Eso estaría bien- la italiana sonrió un poco . Kiku era el mejor amigo que ella podía tener - te llamaré en la noche para decirte lo que pasó.

* * *

Anunció su llegada al ingresar a su casa, pero nadie contesto. Excelente, así tendría tiempo de prepararse un poco antes de enfrentarse a su familia... y a Luwdig... no había pensado en él en todo el día... la verdad es que no quiso hacerlo ¿cómo reaccionaría? ¿querría tener al bebé? o ¿la dejaría?... negó con la cabeza fervientemente mientras subía de a poco los escalones para ir a su habitación. Luwdig no la dejaría... o eso creía... sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras pensaba las miles de posibilidades de cosas que podían pasar. No quería perderlo, lo amaba, pero si la dejaba no importaba , porque ahora no estaba sola, lo tenía a él... a su _algo_.

-Pase lo pase, no te dejaré solo bebé. Te lo prometo- se aferró a su vientre mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Los miedos volvían a apoderarse de ella.

Entró a su habitación y dejó su mochila en el suelo. Y se observó en el espejo. Quizás en unos meses más su uniforme no le quedaría, pero no importaba, no dejaría de ir al colegio. Quería terminar de estudiar, quizás no estudiaría artes en la universidad, pero podría estudiar cualquier cosa con tal de cuidar bien a su bebé y darle una infancia feliz.

Sin querer su vida había tenido un rotundo cambio, y aunque estaba asustada, estaba dispuesto a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos...

Se sentó en la cama tratando de pensar las palabras correctas para dirigirse a su familia. Lo mejor era decirlo en la hora de la cena, así la noticia tendría un mayor peso , o quizás no ... mierda, no sabía qué hacer_. Era un jodido desastre._

De pronto la puerta de entrada sonó indicando la llegada de alguien a casa. Escuchó la voz de Chiara anunciándose. Se miró al espejo rápidamente, todo su ser delataba su desesperación; tenía los ojos hinchados, el cabello despeinado y por sobre todo , tenía una prueba de embarazo en la mano. Sintió los pasos de su hermana subiendo la escalera, ¡mierda! no la podía ver así. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a su hermana y ella lo único que atinó a hacer fue tirarse encima de la cama, intentando esconder su rostro...

-_Sorella _, ¿por qué lloras? - dijo mirándola fijamente. Felicia intentó mirar su hermana, pero simplemente no podía. Chiara no podría perdonarle esto... -Felicia, _sorella_ - insistió Chiara acariciándole el pelo- por favor dime qué te pasa.

-_Sono incinta_ - musitó la joven mirando a su hermana directamente tendiéndole una prueba de embarazo que arrojaba positivo. Ya la había descubierto , no tenía sentido decirlo en la cena. Su hermana tenía el derecho a ser la primera en la familia en saberlo.

Levantó la vista para ver su hermana y solo vio como Chiara se alejaba lentamente de ella con expresión sorprendida. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo para su hermana mayor.

-¿Quién fue?- dijo Chiara intentando recobrar la compostura. La italiana menor negó con la cabeza fervientemente, no estaba preparada para decirle que Luwdig era el padre - ¡Mierda Felicia! ¡¿quién fue el desgraciado que te hizo esto?!- gritó acercándose a ella mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-Luwdig Bielschmidt y no es un desgraciado... yo lo amo - susurró quedadamente mientras cerraba los ojos, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Decir en voz alta el nombre del padre de su hijo, había sido un gran alivio. Ya no más secretos... ya no más nada.

Cerró los ojos para evitar las lágrimas silenciosas que derramaba su Chiara. Su hermana mayor era demasiado orgullosa como para llorar como ella lo había hecho antes, pero jamás la había visto en ese estado de desesperación. Jamás la había así: tirando, mordiéndose el labio, llorando y apretando los puños. Chiara parecía otra.

Una presencia más se hizo presente en la habitación, Gilbert ingresaba con su característica sonrisa, llamando la atención de ambas hermanas.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? - preguntó el alemán cambiando de expresión al ver como ambas hermanas lloraban- ¿por qué están llorando?

-Yo... me tengo que ir- dijo Chiara secándose las lágrimas- lo siento _sorella_, me tengo que ir, dame tiempo para asimilar esto. Necesito asimilar esto, vendré a la hora de la cena, no te preocupes, no te dejaré sola...solo dame tiempo ahora- la castaña mayor salió de la habitación llevándose con ella un pequeño bolso.

Cerró los ojos con dolor, si su hermana había reaccionado así, ¿ cómo lo haría Roma? las lágrimas se asomaron de nuevo por sus ojos... no quería decepcionar más a su familia.

-¿Qué le pasa? - volvió a repetir Gilbert viendo como Chiara salía de la pieza- Feli... sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿ qué pasó?

-Gilbert, yo... estoy embarazada- dijo mirándolo fijamente y poniendo su mano sobre su vientre.

El rostro del albino fue un verdadero poema. Decepción, miedo , rabia, toda la gama de sentimientos que tenía se veían en su rostro...

-¿Dónde mierda esta Luwdig? - preguntó colérico.

-¿Cómo sabes...?- preguntó Felicia sorprendida, jamás pensó que Gilbert sabía lo de Luwdig y ella.

-¿Dónde mierda está Luwdig? - volvió a preguntar apretando los puños- Dime donde esta, o ¿acaso aún no lo sabe?...

Felicia solo atinó a negar con la cabeza. Luwdig no lo sabía.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! ¿cómo están? pues yo muy bien , emocionada mejor dicho : ¡jamas pensé que el capitulo anterior les gustara tanto! me emocioné tanto al ver sus lindos reviews , es que en verdad no pensé que les gustara tanto el capitulo y espero no decepcionarlos en este! traté de retratar lo mejor posible los miedos de Felicia, y la inseguridad que sintió al saber que estaba embarazada, espero no decepcionarlos y ver sus bellos y sensuales reviews en este capitulo! ya saben... cualquier queja, duda, pregunta o cualquier cosa que quieran saber me preguntan y yo les responderé como pueda! TODO ES MUY BIEN RECIBIDO! **

**Muchas gracias en serio! son los mejores y gracias por sus bellas opiniones..!**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y perdón por la demora! **

**PD: como fueron casi vacaciones acá en chile... mi mamá y sus cosas random hizo que viajaramos a mexico por unos días. ¡QUE BELLO PAIS! la verdad es que me enamoré de su cultura mexicanos, es realmente hermosa, mágica e interesante! (perdón por decirlo aca pero es que TENIA que decirlo jajaja)**

**PD2: a mis hermosos lectores chilenos espero que hayan pasado un excelente 18, ¡viva chile mierda! jajajaja**

**PD3: espero sus sensuales y candentes reviews!**

**NOS VEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS :D**


	7. ¿Eres feliz o solo sonríes?

**Como siempre nos vemos más abajo! disfruteeeen :D **

* * *

Capitulo 7: ¿Eres feliz o solo sonríes?

Corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, el parque solo estaba a unas cuadras. Solo debía correr un poco más...

Se detuvo, había llegado.

Sonrió al ingresar al pequeño parque y tratando de regular su respiración, lentamente caminó hacia una pequeña banca que yacía en el centro del parque.

Y rompió a llorar.

No podía contener las lágrimas ni un segundo más. Es que todo era demasiado, la noticia era demasiado abrumante. ¿su hermana embarazada? aún no asimilaba todo. Su hermana Felicia embarazada, eso cambiaba por completo sus planes. Los planes de ambas, los planes de Felicia.

¿Tendría al bebé?

Ella creía que si, o por lo menos eso le dio a entender su hermana al tomar una actitud tan sobreprotectora con su bebé.

Tomó su bolso y comenzó a buscar su celular desesperadamente. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, lo necesitaba, necesitaba conversar con Antonio, no quería al chico que le gustaba, necesitaba a su amigo, quería gritar, llorar , alguien la sostuviera, necesitaba al español.

Uno, dos tonos y el español no contestaba.

_-¿Aló Chiara? - _la voz del español sonaba adormilada, de seguro estaba durmiendo

-Te necesito, Felicia, yo ... - susurró Chiara intentando aguantar las lágrimas para no preocupar al castaño- bastardo, en serio que te necesito.

_-¿Qué pasó? ¿dónde estás?- _

_-_En el parque, ese donde veníamos cuando niños-

_-Voy para allá, espérame- _

* * *

Chiara se revolvió el cabello impaciente, mientras intentaba encender un cigarro, ¡puto viento que le impedía encenderlo!

-No deberías fumar- susurró Antonio atrás de ella.

-Llegaste rápido, pensé que demorarías- Chiara lo ignoró aspirando por fin el cigarro que tanto le había costado encender.

Antonio se sentó al lado de ella viendo como aspiraba suavemente, su amiga no acostumbraba a fumar, solo cuando estaba al borde de la desesperación.

-Gilbert me llamó antes de venir... y me contó- comenzó a contar Antonio mirando hacia el desierto parque- ¿quién lo creería?

-Felicia embarazada- Chiara apagó el cigarro al ver la incomodidad de su amigo - mi hermana embarazada, y más encima de Ludwig, el profesor de matemáticas-

-¿Del profesor...? - inquirió el castaño sorprendido, eso sí que era nuevo.

-Ajá , de Ludwig- la castaña hizo una pausa tratando de evitar las lágrimas- ¿pero sabes? no me molesta de que haya sido de él, lo que me molesta es que nunca me dijo que estaba con él. O sea es totalmente ilegal que hayan estado juntos desde todos los ámbitos de donde lo analices pero yo no la hubiera juzgado - pequeñas lágrimas se comenzaron a asomar por los ojos de Chiara

-Entonces lo que más te duele es que ella no confió en ti- el castaño - pero quizás no te lo dijo para no hacerte daño o preocuparte...

-No lo sé-

Antonio comenzó a mirar fijamente a Chiara, quién jugaba con algunas hebras de su cabello como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. La conocía muy bien, siempre que hacía eso era porque necesitaba un abrazo. Se acercó lentamente, y la abrazó. Simplemente la abrazó y su amiga estalló en llanto.

Pasaron los minutos y los llantos de Chiara se fueron extinguiendo poco a poco, hasta que pararon completamente.

-Gracias - susurró separándose del chico lentamente- en serio gracias, yo...

-No digas nada más Chiara, eres mi mejor amiga y tu sabes que siempre estoy para ti-

-Claro, tu mejor amiga... - el corazón de Chiara se detuvo por un minuto. Ya había olvidado que el castaño estaba con Sey.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa? - dijo Antonio ayudando a la chica a pararse.

-Es que no quiero ir, realmente no quiero Antonio- susurró Chiara escondiendo su rostro entre su cabello.

-Tienes que llegar. Feli te necesita ahora que más que nunca-

-Tienes razón, vamos-

* * *

Los gritos aumentaban de intensidad mientras se acercaban a la casa de los Vargas, provocando que todos los vecinos salieran sus casas para darse enterarse de las causas del escándalo de los italianos. Ambos chicos se asustaron y comenzaron a correr más rápido hacia ella. Abrieron la puerta desesperadamente y se encontraron con la escena más extraña de sus vidas...

Roma yacía sentado en un extremo de la sala ,como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque al corazón y Felicia, por su parte, lloraba de desolada mientras se tocaba el vientre.

La caída de un plato llamó la atención de ambos chicos... voltearon la mirada al mismo tiempo y se dieron cuenta de que Gilbert y Ludwig estaban golpeándose siendo detenidos por Germania.

-¡Detenles por favor! -gritó Chiara a Antonio mientras ella iba a ayudar a Roma y Felicia, su abuelo tenía que relajarse o sino en serio que le daba un infarto.

-¡Te deje que estuvieras con ella! ¡hice vista gorda con todo lo que pasaba! - gritaba Gilbert mientras Antonio lo detenía para que no golpeara a Ludwig, quién estaba en un estado deplorable- ¡esa cosa acaba de joder su vida!

-¡Tú no sabes nada, así que cállate! - gritó Ludwig desde el otro lado de la sala, donde era detenido por Germania.

-¡No opines sobre lo que no sabes Gilbert! -la sala se estremeció ante el aullido de Felicia, quién se puso adelante de Ludwig intentando proteger a su pareja- ¡mi hijo no ha jodido mi vida, este bebé no lo ha hecho! así que no te refieras a ella como "cosa", es un humano como tú y yo- la voz de fuerte de Felicia dejó a todos con la boca abierta en la sala.

-Yo, lo siento no debí...- comenzó a susurrar Gilbert tragándose su orgullo. La chica tenía razón el bebé no tenía la culpa de los errores de ambos.

-Sí, no debiste- Felicia se situó al lado de Ludwig- y quiero que sepas que Ludwig y yo somos los únicos responsables de esto, y no quiero que solo le culpes a él, porque yo soy tan o más culpable que él .

Chiara abrió los ojos sorprendida, jamás pensó que su hermana tendría una actitud así ante la situación. Realmente estaba sorprendida y orgullosa, su hermana había madurado. Intentó reprimir la sonrisa melancólica que se asomaba en sus labios, hablando así le recordaba a su mamá.

-E independiente de lo que pasa o de lo que haya pasado, yo amo a Ludwig y sé que él me ama a mi- el alemán y la rubia se dieron la mano disimuladamente - y estoy segura que ...- fue interrumpida.

-¿Amor? Felicia, solo tienes 17 años y ya hablas de amor, ni siquiera entras a la universidad y ya hablas de amor- Roma se paró de su asiento y se acercó a la italiana menor intimidantemente- no sabes lo que es realmente el amor, y creo que no es la edad para que lo sepas. Eres solo una chiquilla inmadura que no sabe lo que realmente quiere.

-Pero abuelito yo...- comenzó a decir Felicia, pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por Roma.

-Para mí, no eres más que una chiquilla que cometió dos errores, primero meterse con la persona equivocada- miró a Ludwig sombríamente- y segundo, decepcionarme quedando embarazada...

Felicia comenzó a llorar con más intensidad. Su abuelo jamás había sido tan duro con ella.

-No sé cómo pasó esto y tampoco me interesa saberlo- espetó indicando la mano entrelazada de Ludwig y Felicia- solo quiero que abandones mi casa y no vuelvas. No te quiero ver la cara Feliciana.

-¿Roma creo que...?- intentó decir Germania para calmar al italiano y tratar de abogar por la chica.

-He dicho y no quiero replicas- pronunció Roma caminando hacia la escaleras abandonando la sala.

Chiara corrió inmediatamente a ayudar a su hermana quién estaba paralizada siendo tranquilizada por el rubio.

-Tranquila _sorella_- susurró la castaña abrazando a su hermana- todo mejorara, te lo prometo- repetía insaciablemente intentando creerse sus propias palabras- ya verás como reflexiona y se arrepiente por lo que dijo.

Ludwig depositaba pequeños besos en el cabello de Felicia, sabía que esto afectaba en sobremanera a la chica, pero él estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en todo lo que podía, después como había dicho ella, él la amaba, como no había amado a nadie.

-Ven amor, vamos a buscar tus cosas- susurró el alemán quedadamente, no era muy dado a las demostraciones de amor en público, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

-Iré a ayudarte Feli- dijo Chiara subiendo las escaleras con la pareja, pero sin antes no ver a Antonio- bastardo, muchas gracias, en serio, muchas gracias por hoy.

-De nada- Antonio dijo un poco shockeado, había visto como una de las familias más unidas que había conocido se había desmoronado en menos de un segundo.

-Se ha cagado todo, ¿cierto?- susurró Gilbert desde un asiento viendo como Chiara y el resto subían a buscar las cosas de la chica.

-Sí , parece que sí tío, todo se ha jodido- dijo Antonio saliendo de la casa de los Vargas. Gilbert y Chiara necesitaban un tiempo a solas.

* * *

Chiara y Gilbert caminaban tristemente por la acera, siempre habían caminado entre ellos en silencio con los cantos de Felicia de fondo, pero hoy era diferente,la castaña no los acompañaba en el camino al instituto.

-¿Hablaste con ella anoche?- preguntó Gilbert quedadamente, aún se sentía culpable del hecho que Roma echara a su casi hermana de la casa, quizás si no hubiera hecho tanto escándalo...

-Sí, lo hice. La llamé antes de acostarme, no quería dormir sin saber cómo le había ido con Ludwig-la castaña masticó su manzana solemnemente, no quiso comer con Roma ahí dando vueltas. Era demasiado incomodo.

-¿Y? - Gilbert miró fijamente a Chiara- ¿qué te dijo?.

-Bueno... ella y el macho patatas, perdón Ludwig- se corrigió sonriendo levemente, aún no había ajustado cuentas con ese maldito- acordaron que ella intentaría terminar el instituto de la manera más "normal" posible, y que ella se iría a vivir definitivamente con él, porque ambos desean recibir al bebé juntos-

-¿Entonces Feli irá a clases embarazada?- Gilbert vio como la castaña asentía- mierda, eso será poco _awesome_, todos comenzaran a preguntar quién es el padre...

-¿Y acaso importa lo que diga la gente? - Chiara se detuvo ante las palabras del albino-acá lo que importa es Felicia, y lo que sienta ella, ¿ tú crees que lo estará pasando bien sabiendo que la única imagen paternal que tiene la echo de su hogar? además si algo o alguien se atreve a decir algo de mi hermana le romperé la cara, no tienen derecho...

-Tienes razón - dijo Gilbert apretando los puños- ellos no tienen derecho a decir nada de Feli, y nosotros se lo haremos saber.

-Vamos que ya llegamos tarde, y quede de darle unas cosas a mi _sorella_ en la entrada- Chiara aceleró el paso al ver quedaba poco para llegar al instituto.

La hora de almuerzo llegó rápidamente para el alivio de todo en el instituto. Chiara, Antonio y Gilbert se sentaron en la misma mesa de Feli, Kiku y Elizabeta a pedido del albino, quién había asumido una actitud mucho más sobreprotectora con la chica, sobretodo porque llevaba a su _awesome_ sobrinito dentro de ella.

Chiara comenzó a comer felizmente su pasta, tenía mucha hambre después de haber comido esa miserable manzana en la mañana. Su estómago le estaba agradecido. La castaña miró a su hermana detenidamente, tenía una pequeña mueca de asco al ver como todos comían, era hora de intervenir...

-¿Y Francis? ¿dónde está? - preguntó la castaña mirando a su alrededor, recién había notado que el rubio había faltado a clases.

-No lo sabemos- contestó Antonio- lo llamamos pero no contesto el teléfono.

-Bueno...veamos si contesta ahora... - la italiana sacó su celular y marcó el número del francés.

Un tono, dos tonos , tres tonos.

_-¿Aló? -_dijo una pequeña vocecilla por el altoparlante del teléfono.

-¿Francis? - preguntó extrañada Francis nunca contestaba tan delicadamente el teléfono, siempre contestaba diciendo _"fono erótico , ¿que desea?"_ nunca respondía un común "¿aló?

_-No, Francis no está disponible. Soy Matthew- _Chiara tuvo que colocar el teléfono en altavoz para poder escuchar al chico con claridad.

-¡Matthew! ¿qué haces tú con el número del pervertido?-gritó Chiara llamando la atención de todos en la mesa, y provocando silbidos entre Elizabeta y Gilbert quienes imaginaban lo que estaba haciendo el francés con el canadiense y las razones por la cual este tenía su celular.

_-Yo... emm.. es una larga historia, voy para su mesa ¡Maple!- _el canadiense cortó la llamada.

-Emm..¿maple es una nueva manera de decir adiós? - interrogó Chiara a sus amigos, quienes negaron con la cabeza, a veces Matthew podía ser tan raro como su hermano Alfred.

Los chicos continuaron comiendo, esperando a Matthew, quién se acercaba a la mesa completamente rojo.

-¿Qué pasó Matthew? - preguntó Elizabeta cuando el canadiense se paró en frente de ellos como si se lo fueran a comer vivo.

-Bueno... etto... yo.. Francis- comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente mirando hacia todos lados.

-¡Pero dinos que pasó de una buena vez! ¡No es _awesome_ esperar!- chilló Gilbert exasperado, no toleraba a veces la lentitud de Matthew para hablar.

-¡No lo pongas nervioso, ve~! - Felicia pellizcó al albino fuertemente llamando la atención de todos en la mesa, no estaban acostumbrados a que la italiana menor golpeara a alguien o dijera las cosas en voz alta. Hormonas del embarazo, eso debía ser.

-¿Qué pasó con Francis?- Chiara miró a Matthew volviendo a interrogarlo.

-¡Está en el hospital!- gritó el chico suavemente- ¡acaba de salir de una operación!

-¡¿En el hospital?!- chillaron todos al mismo tiempo en la mesa con excepción de Kiku. Gilbert abrió la voz para replicar pero fue detenido por Chiara.

-¿Por qué esta en el hospital?- la italiana mayor se comenzó a poner nerviosa imaginando miles de razones por las cuales el chico pudo haber ido al hospital.

-Es que se le rompió el pene... - Matthew cerró los ojos esperando el grito descomunal de los chicos.

-¿¡Qué a Francis se le fracturó el pene?!- preguntó Elizabeta intentando salir de su asombro, noticias así no se recibían todos los días- ¿ y quién se lo rompió?

-Yo fui- dijo el ojiazul con una voz casi no audible mientras intentaba no desmayarse por los nervios.

Los chicos estallaron a carcajadas, definitivamente les parecía que estaban recibiendo la noticia más extraña de sus vidas, aún no podían creer, que el rey del _amour_ había sufrido daños en su parte más querida.

-¿Y cómo pasó? - Antonio intentó controlar su risa para preguntarle eso al chico. Es que era un hecho verdaderamente épico y necesitaba saber como el tímido chico había logrado tan grande proeza.

Matthew se puso mucho más rojo de lo que estaba, claro si eso era posible.

-¿Acaso eso importa? Matthew acaba de romper al "gran Francis" - Chiara se secó algunas lágrimas que se le habían escapado, debía agradecerle a Francis, su problema le había ayudado a reír un poco.

-_Dicen que los calladitos son los peores_ kesesese- dijo Gilbert solo con el objetivo de burlarse más del tímido rubio - eres un salvaje me pequeño Matthew...

-Ellos hicieron yaoi- dijo Kiku extrañamente emocionado- ¿tú eres el uke, cierto? ¿cómo ocurrió? ¿ hiciste alguna torsión extraña? - preguntó tomando una pequeña libreta para tomar apuntes, esto era material de primera.

Matthew casi sufre una hemorragia nasal.

-Simplemente hermoso- Elizabeta tomó la mano de Kiku secándose algunas lágrimas- si quieres hacer un manga sobre esto, te apoyo.

-Vayan a verlo al hospital- dijo Matthew yendo hacía su mesa. Había pasado la peor vergüenza de su vida. ¡Francis se lo pagaría!

Los chicos miraron como Matthew se iba completamente rojo y murmurando incoherencia, quizás lo molestaron demasiado, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

-Creo que si vamos todos a verlo nos vetaran para la entrada al hospital para siempre- dijo Elizabeta indicándolos a todos. Si habían hecho ese escándalo solo con saber, quizás harían uno peor cuando vean al francés.

-Tienes razón - Antonio le tendió un tomate a Chiara porque la chica seguía comiendo como si estuviera a punto de entrar en el apocalipsis- creo... que deberíamos ir con Gilbert hoy y después vamos todos a verlo a su casa...

-Buena idea bastardo- Chiara mascó el tomate como si no hubiera mañana, realmente moriría de hambre si no hubiera sido por Antonio.

El timbre indicó el inicio de clases, haciendo que todos los chicos se pararan de sus asientos y caminaran hacia sus respectivos salones.

-No quiero que te vayas sola a casa Feli- susurró Chiara al lado de su hermana, no se podía acostumbrar a no irse con ella después de clases.

-Pero no puedo ir a casa... - Felicia agachó la cabeza con tristeza, aunque amaba a Ludwig no se podía a vivir en su casa sin la aprobación de su abuelito.

-Te iré a dejar donde el macho patatas entonces, no quiero que te vayas sola- repitió la castaña mayor- además debo revisar y ese no está envenenando dándote de comer muchas patatas.

Felicia soltó una pequeña risa, su hermana realmente era una exagerada.

-Está bien, nos vemos a la salida ve~- la italiana salió corriendo en dirección del salón.

* * *

Gilbert ordenaba sus cosas para retirarse , por fin habían terminado las clases y no quería ni pensar que solo había comenzado la semana. Definitivamente el fin de semana, lo había dejado agotado.

-Supongo que es de familia cometer errores- dijo Vash Zwingli detrás de él, recién cayó en cuenta que era la única persona que estaba en la sala.

-¿Perdón?- Gilbert colocó su pesada mochila en su espalda para poder mirar cómodamente al rubio.

-Digo... porque claro, tu abuelo se mete con pintor de mala reputación causando estragos- el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia el albino lentamente- tu padre abandona a tu madre para irse con una modelo y tu hermano se mete con una alumna y para el colmo la deja embarazada, definitivamente en tu familia se cometen mucho errores.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Felicia?- el albino quedó helado, esto le causaba mala espina.

-Sé muchas cosas Beilschmidt- el suizo miró seriamente al alemán dándole una sonrisa arrogante- y también sé que te llevas revolcando con mi novio desde hace seis meses...

* * *

Chiara caminaba felizmente por los pasillos del instituto camino hacia al salón de artes donde debía estar su hermana esperándola, en verdad quería pasar tiempo con ella y quizás acompañarla a ir a buscar cosas para el bebé, eso quizás alegraría a su _sorella _después del trago amargo del fin de semana.

A medida que se acercaba al salón pudo distinguir a Felicia tiritando nerviosamente conversando con el rubio. Imaginando lo peor se acercó más a la pareja.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó altivamente al rubio, ya que su hermana tiritaba mucho como para poder hablar.

-Nos descubrieron- el cuerpo de Chiara se heló por completo ante las palabras del alemán- alguien nos vio salir juntos de tu casa y se lo dijo a la junta directiva. Me acaban de despedir con efecto inmediato y ...- el rubio fue interrumpido por Felicia

-Y a mí me quieren expulsar- terminó de decir Felicia tiritando inmensamente.

-Vamos a tener que hablar con el abuelo- dictaminó Chiara mirando a la pareja- y tu vas a tener que dar muchas explicaciones Beilschmidt, ¿donde están las llaves de tu auto?-

* * *

**Holitas gente bonita! espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo! jaja Como se habrán dado cuenta es la continuación del capitulo 5 y la parte final del capitulo 6 (el capitulo 6 fue como un punto aparte en la historia, excepto los parrafos finales jajaja)**

**Ojalá**** que el capitulo no los haya decepcionado, ya que intenté retratar situaciones difíciles y emocionales, deseo que les guste como lo estoy abarcando, y que me sigan su opinión, es lo más importante para mí :) **

**en fin, estoy un poquito apurada (tengo clases en una hora y sigo en pijama D:) y nos vemos como siempre en el siguiente capitulo! **

**Espero que como siempre sus sensuales y candentes reviews! Adioosiiiiiiiiiiiiin**


	8. Bailaré como un loco en tu boda

**Nos leemos más abajo como siempre ! :)**

* * *

_**Capitulo 8: Bailaré como un loco en tu boda**_

-Che palle...¿por qué no me dejó entrar?- refunfuñó Chiara desde en frente de la sala de directivos donde estaba Luwdig y Roma apelando para que no expulsaran a Felicia del instituto.

-Quizás porque si entrabas ibas a golpear a todos o algo peor- dijo Antonio mirando su celular fijamente- eres peligrosa, acéptalo.

-¡Cállate! yo nunca golpeo a nadie- reclamó sínicamente la italiana mientras se cruzaba de brazos- - ¿qué haces?- preguntó cambiando de tema, no quería que su amigo le recordará todas las veces en que había estado metida en una pelea por defender a su _sorella_.

-Le envío un mensaje a Francis explicándole porque no vamos a poder ir a visitarlo- la chica asintió, había olvidado completamente al francés.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Gilbert? - Chiara se sorprendió al no notar al albino haciendo escándalo como siempre, quizás le había pasado algo malo. Mierda, cada día se ponía más paranoica.

-No lo sé - dijo el español guardando su celular- debe estar por ahí... no seas paranoica- susurró leyéndole los pensamientos.

Pasaron los minutos y un silencio incomodo inundó la sala, solo se escuchaban las vibraciones continuas del celular de Antonio.

-Deberías contestar Antonio, te están llamando demasiado- dijo Chiara alentando al español a tomar su celular- podría ser algo importante, podría ser tu mamá- agregó.

-Es Sey, quería que nos juntemos pero... - Antonio posó sus ojos verdes en los cafés de Chiara esperando una respuesta por parte de la chica.

-Aún así deberías contestarle- Chiara escondió su rostro entre su cabello, aunque le dolía decir eso, era lo correcto.

El ojiverde iba a replicar pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Gilbert.

-¿Qué pasó? Llamé a Feli pero no me contestó, ¿la alcanzaron a expulsar? - comenzó a preguntar atropelladamente el albino.

-¿Y tu cómo sabes lo de Felicia?- inquirió sospechosa la italiana, no vio en ningún minuto a su sorella o al macho patatas llamarlo para contarle la situación. ¿Cómo sabía todo eso?- ¿Sabes quién los delató?

-No, aún no la expulsan. Roma y Luwdig están abogando por ella en la sala de juntas- el español ignoró completamente a Chiara contentando las preguntas de Gilbert.

-¿Roma? - el albino se sorprendió, no pensó que llamarían al abuelo de las italianas- ¿por qué no llamaron mejor a mi abuelo? él tiene más peso en la junta.

-Te acuerdo que tu abuelo recomendó a Luwdig para que fuera profesor del colegio- dijo Chiara con veneno- sería mal visto que abogara para que su nieto que embarazó a una alumna no fuera despedido.

Antonio bajó la mirada lentamente, conocía a su amiga y sabía que ella no aceptaba completamente que su hermana haya quedado embarazada de un profesor. La apoyaba pero no asimilaba completamente la situación.

La puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió precipitadamente dejando ver a cinco figuras. El director y el jefe de la junta siguieron caminando hasta la salida de la recepción ignorando a los jóvenes que esperaban impacientes la decisión que se había tomado en la sala.

-¿Qué pasó _sorella_?- preguntó Chiara delicadamente a su hermana quién se acercaba cabizbaja hacia ella.

-Bueno , no me expulsaron...- dijo con tristeza, prefería la expulsión antes que el infierno que se le venía por delante- pero a Luwdig lo despidieron.

-Gracias a Dios, por lo menos no te expulsaron- susurró aliviada Chiara, por lo menos su hermana podría terminar de estudiar.

-Todo gracias al abuelito- dijo Felicia sonriéndole abiertamente al mayor. Sí él había abogado por ella, significaba quizás que le había perdonado.

-No lo hice por ti- el pelicafé miró seriamente a las dos hermanas- lo hice por el _bambino_, tiene derecho a tener algo normal en su vida aparte de una madre irresponsable y peor aún , sin estudios...

Los ojos de Felicia se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente al ver como su abuelo traspasaba la puerta con mirada indiferente... le dolía demasiado saber que no estaba a su lado, saber que no la apoyaba. Lo necesitaba , en serio que lo necesitaba. Tenía miedo , mucho miedo y solo quería que su abuelo le dijera que iba a ir todo bien , que la amaba y que a pesar de todo seguía siendo su "_piccolo fiore"_, no deseaba nada más en el mundo...

-Deberíamos ir a casa- susurró Luwdig abrazando levemente a Felicia.

-Claro- la chica se secó disimuladamente las lágrimas mientras se despedía de Chiara - _Grazie sorella, la ringrazio molto per tutto- dijo _abrazándola fuertemente.

Chiara simplemente devolvió el gesto a su hermana.

* * *

Sey esperaba impacientemente en la escalera, mientras miraba su celular constantemente. Había quedado con el español hace media hora y el chico no se había dignado en aparecer...

-¿Por qué no contestaste el teléfono?- preguntó la castaña en cuanto vio al español acercándose hacia ella.

-Estaba en un asunto importante Sey, perdóname, para la próxima te contestaré, te lo ... - el ojiverde fue interrumpido por la chica.

-No digas lo prometo, porque tú y yo sabemos que lo volverás a hacer... ¿estabas con ella?- preguntó la Kirkland - dime... ¿estabas con Chiara? -

-Sí, lo que pasa es que... - Antonio intentó explicarle a Sey lo que había ocurrido, pero tampoco quería delatar a Felicia.

-Siempre estás con ella, siempre que no contestas el teléfono, o me dejas de hablar por días es porque estás con Chiara- Sey se masajeo la sien tratando de contener la rabia, siempre era lo mismo con Antonio- nuestra relación no puede seguir así , si te gusta ella Antonio... en verdad esto no puede funcionar si te gusta Chiara.

-Estás equivocada Sey, con Chiara solo somos amigos- el español negó con la cabeza.

-No te mientas más Antonio, sabes que te gusta Chiara- la chica lo miró directamente - te gusta desde siempre y no me lo niegues, he visto como la miras.

-Yo...- Antonio estaba completamente sorprendido, a él no le gustaba Chiara, de eso estaba seguro, ¿cómo le iba a gustar su mejor amiga, su hermana?

-Quiero que terminemos- dijo Sey firmemente- está más que claro que te gusta Chiara, y yo no quiero ser la que este medio de su relación- la castaña se acercó al español para depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla- fuiste un buen novio, pero es obvio que yo no soy la persona que quieres...

Sey se fue dejando completamente desconcertado al español, ¿cómo se le ocurría decir que a él le gustaba Chiara? definitivamente las mujeres son difíciles de entender. Si quería terminar él solo debía decirle y no inventar que le gustaba la italiana, porque él no sentía nada más que una amistad por ella, ¿ o no?

* * *

Chiara caminaba altivamente por los pasillos mientras escuchaba susurros a su alrededor. Murmullos, habladurías, eran el día a día durante los pasados meses. Murmuraban sobre su hermana y su embarazo, sobre ella e incluso hablaban sobre el hecho que Felicia seguía sin tener contacto alguno con Roma.

Es increíble como las personas pueden opinar sin tener conocimiento, y opinando estupideces que podían dañar a otras personas. Estaba cansada de tener que escuchar a todo el mundo insinuar que Felicia se había acostado con Ludwig para subir sus notas o que había quedado embarazada para poder llamar la atención en su casa...¡Estupideces, simplemente decían estupideces! Y lo peor de todo era que no podía defender a su hermana porque sino la expulsarían a las dos, era demasiado injusto...

La italiana levantó la cabeza mirando hacia el pasillo, donde estaba su hermana ordenando sus cosas, y haciendo oídos sordos a los constantes murmullos se acercó a ella.

-¿Todo está bien? - preguntó mirando seriamente a su hermana, mientras los imbéciles del instituto hablaban mucho más fuerte al ver a las dos hermanas juntas.

-Ve~, si está todo bien... - susurró la castaña acariciando suavemente el bulto que sobresalía de su uniforme.

-Solo ignóralos Feli, no saben lo que dicen- dijo la chica refriéndose a un grupo de alumnos que miraban a Felicia, y la apuntaban con el dedo. _"Hijos de puta que se metan en su vida"_, pensó mientras apretaba los puños.

-No te preocupes, si estoy bien- aseguró la castaña sonriéndole a su hermana solo para tranquilizarla.

-¿Vamos a clases? Kiku debía estar esperando- Chiara tomó su mochila y la de Felicia para dirigirse a su salón - recuerda que hoy iremos a ver ropa-

-¡Claro!- Felicia sonrió ampliamente, con su hermana y el resto de los chicos ya habían casi terminando la pieza del bebé, aunque claro, todo en tonos neutros porque con Ludwig querían que el sexo del bebé fuera una sorpresa.

* * *

Las clases por suerte habían terminado rápido y eran mucho menos tediosas , debido a que se acercaban los exámenes finales y muchos de los profesores daban espacios para que los alumnos pudieran repasar algunas materias, o simplemente se distrajeran un rato.

-No puedo creer que este que queden dos meses para terminar las clases- dijo Elizabeta mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la mesa. Estaba realmente agotaba, los problemas en su casa habían aumentado considerablemente ya que sus papás comenzaban a sospechar sobre su relación con Emma- ¡estúpido fin de año!

-¡Ánimo! - el español intentó consolar a Elizabeta - ¡Tú no tienes que dar repetición de casi todos los asignaturas!-

-Eso es porque eres idiota, siempre es lo mismo contigo- susurró Chiara mirando con reprobación la comida de Felicia. No era correcto que su hermana siguiera comiendo pasta a estas alturas, debía comer más sano ¡_Stupido _macho patatas que consiente en todo a su hermana!

-Kesesese, eso pasa porque no eres tan _awesome_ como yo- Gilbert sorprendentemente no tenía que dar exámenes finales, lo que había causado conmoción entre el grupo, ya que el albino cada año pasaba de curso por sus buenas notas en deportes.

-Eso, _cher ami_, significan que los milagros existen o que le copiaste a Kiku en cada examen- dijo Francis riéndose de su amigo, era demasiado obvio que el alemán le había copiado en casi todos los exámenes al asiático porque era demasiado flojo para estudiar sin que Chiara lo obligara.

-Habladurías Francis, solo me envidias porque yo soy inteligente y nunca me han fracturado el pene- contraatacó Gilbert provocando risas entre sus amigos al recordar como el francés había estado un mes completo quejándose de la rotura del _"Gran Francis"_.

-¡Silencio _bitches_!, basta de exámenes y esas cosas- Feliks interrumpió la conversación llamando la atención de todos- O sea , como que Feli nos tiene que dar una noticia súper importante y nadie le hace caso.

-¡Oh! es verdad, ¿ qué nos tienes que decir Feli?- preguntó la húngara con curiosidad.

-Bueno yo... - la italiana se sonrojó fuertemente- ve~, bueno Ludwig me propuso matrimonio- dijo mostrando un bello anillo en su mano izquierda.

Todos en la mesa quedaron sorprendidos con la noticia, definitivamente no esperaban eso...

-¡Felicidades Felicia!- dijo Antonio parándose a felicitar a la italiana- ¡es una excelente noticia!

-Kesese por fin mi hermanito actúa como un hombre- agregó Gilbert riéndose fuertemente, ya que él sabía la noticia porque acompañó a su hermano a comprar el anillo.

-¡O sea como que es obvio que yo diseñaré el vestido!- chilló Feliks imaginándose miles de bocetos para el vestido de su amiga.

-¡Es hermoso el anillo! -Elizabeta comenzó a revisar el anillo de compromiso, era realmente hermoso.

Chiara miraba shockeada como sus amigos felicitaban a su hermana. Definitivamente no se esperaba esto.

La castaña bajó la mirada rápidamente pensando en qué diablos habría estado pensando cuando aceptó la propuesta del rubio. Felicia, claramente estaba loca, nadie en su sano juicio se casa o acepta casarse a los 17 años.

Levantó la vista para mirar de reojo a su hermana, y ahí se dio cuenta de lo obvio. Su hermana estaba enamorada, su sonrisa en esos minutos lo decía porque era la misma sonrisa que ponía su madre al hablar de su papá. Sonrió abiertamente al ver como su hermana lucia con felicidad el anillo. Felicia, más que nadie se merecía ser feliz con la persona que fuera, y ella no era nadie como para entrometerse.

-Felicidades Felicia- dijo abrazando a su hermana mientras escondía su rostro entre su hombro para esconder las lágrimas que caían por su rostro- quiero que seas muy feliz.

-Te quiero Chiara- susurró Felicia en su oído, sabía que su hermana no era muy susceptible a las demostraciones en público , pero sabía que ese "felicidades" significaba mucho más que una felicitación por su matrimonio. Ese "felicidades" significaba que aceptaba su relación con Ludwig- gracias por ser mi hermana.

-¡Bailaré como un loco en tu boda! - gritó Gilbert causando risas entre todos los presentes.

* * *

Chiara caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, ¡mierda! por la culpa de la noticia de su hermana había olvidado completamente que se juntaría con Govert después de la salida_. ¿Qué sería lo importante que el holandés le quería decir?_

-¿A dónde irás?- preguntó Antonio apoyado en la salida del instituto mirándola fijamente como si la analizara - pensé que te quedarías celebrando con tu hermana un poco más de tiempo- le reprochó.

-Me juntaré con Govert- dijo Chiara quedadamente, ese tema seguía siendo un tabú entre ellos- me envió un mensaje diciendo que tenía que decirme algo importante.

-Claro, él te dice que te tiene que decir algo importante, tú corres hacía él, ¿cierto? - el español frunció el ceño fuertemente, nunca le había gustado la presión que ejercía el holandés sobre su amiga.

-¿Y dónde está tu _noviecita_? - contraatacó la italiana celosamente. Antonio no tenía el derecho a reclamarle nada.

-¿No lo sabes? Sey y yo...- el ojiverde fue interrumpido por la llegada del rubio.

-Hola Chiara- dijo el holandés saludando a Chiara con un cálido beso en la mejilla- ¿estás lista?

-¿Acaso no saludas Van Rijn?- dijo mordazmente el ojiverde llamando la atención del rubio.

-Perdón no te noté- Govert no conocía a Antonio salvó por algunos comentarios de Chiara- ¿tú eres amigo de Chiara cierto?

-Sí , soy su mejor amigo ...- recalcó el español mirando a detalladamente al holandés

-Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir- dijo la chica interrumpiendo al español nerviosa- ¿Nos vamos?

-Vamos - el rubio la tomó delicadamente de la cintura- adiós Antonio , un placer.

El español no respondió.

Chiara miró extrañadamente al español. ¿Acaso eran celos los que había visto? No definitivamente no, porque Antonio estaba con Sey, ¿ o no?

* * *

-Te noto ausente, ¿pasó algo?- preguntó el holandés mientras veía como Chiara miraba su batido como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo .

-No me pasa nada- la italiana intentó sonreír por cortesía, el chico la invitaba y ella era como la mierda con él- muchas exámenes y mucho estrés- se excusó, no le podía decir la verdad de sus preocupaciones...

-Claro, entiendo... - Govert no era idiota, sabía que no eran los exámenes que tenían preocupada a la chica- Sabes recibí noticias de la junta directiva.

-¿En serio?- Chiara se sorprendió ante las palabras del rubio, no pensó que el chico les hablará de su solicitud.

-Sí, y te ofrecen una beca completa para el próximo año- el holandés le tomó delicadamente la mano a la chica- solo falta que recibas la carta para que sea oficial... - no pudo terminar la frase porque fue abrazado efusivamente por la italiana.

-No puede ser- susurraba la castaña mientras finas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Esta noticia era un oasis en el infierno que estaba viviendo. Jamás pensó que la universidad aceptara su solicitud tan rápido, definitivamente se lo debía al chico, sabía que él había sido el principal gestor - muchas gracias en serio, no sabes lo feliz que estoy- susurró mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

-Te lo mereces Chiara, más que nadie- le sonrió a la chica mientras se separaba lentamente de ella- estuvimos conversando con el entrenador y quiere que te mudes después de terminar el curso para que inmediatamente comiencen a entrenar con el equipo.

-Espera, ¿mudarme?- Chiara sintió que le faltaba el aire, definitivamente mudarse no estaba en sus planes... mucho menos ahora.

Una vibración en su bolsillo la hizo separarse rápidamente de Govert. Sacó su celular y vio que tenía un _whatapp_ del albino.

_"Ven inmediatamente al hospital, Feli va a tener al bebé"_

**¡Por qué justo ahora!**

* * *

**Hola chicos! muchas disculpas por la demora! :( es que últimamente he estado super ocupada con los estudios y he tenido poquito tiempo para escribir :( pero aquí el capitulo! jajaja **

**Este capitulo es super importante porque este capitulo es como... mmm... la puerta al final del fic! SIII nos estamos acercando al final! :O queda poquitooooooo muy poquito :O , yo calculo que unos cuatro capitulo a lo más! (?**

**En fin muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, y espero que en este capitulo hayan un poquito más porque en el anterior estuvimos un poco escasos. **

**Ojala que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente ! **

**Adiooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos, los quiero! :)**


	9. Perfección

**Nos vemos abajo! :) ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

Capitulo 9: "Perfección"

_- Señorito ¿no vas a ir a comer?- preguntó Gilbert subiendo hasta la terraza del instituto donde se encontraba Roderich mirando hacia el vacío - todos te esperan tu estirada presencia kesesese..._

_Roderich negó con la cabeza melancólicamente, Gilbert nunca sabría comportarse. _

_-¿Cómo hubiera sido?-el austriaco miró fijamente a Gilbert- ¿cómo hubiera sido? Si tus padres estuvieran aquí, si los padres de Vash no se separaran y yo no estuviera con él . ¿Sabes que es lo que me pone más triste? - continuó el de lentes al ver que el albino no se movía de su puesto- pensar en los besos que no nos vamos a dar, en las cosas que no nos vamos a decir... ¿Qué tontería, no? ¿cómo se puede echar de menos a algo de nunca ha ocurrido? _

_-Lo siento- murmuró Gilbert alejándose un poco del austriaco. _

_-Yo también- el joven bajó la mirada intentando retener las lágrimas- Vete, vete, que quiero estar solo... - _

_El albino hizo ademanes de irse, pero no lo hizo. Al contrario, cerró la puerta de la terraza y se acercó rápidamente a él._

_-¿Conoces los oasis?- le preguntó antes de fundirse en un beso._

* * *

Chiara no creía que hubiera algo tan perfecto en el universo. Era pequeño, hermoso, curioso, sublime y magnifico. No podía que tanta perfección se redujera a un ser tan pequeño, su sobrino era la persona más hermosa que había visto.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Felicia al mirar su _sorella_, la chica tenía un expresión que jamás le había visto.

-Sí, lo estoy - le tomó la pequeña mano al bebé- es la cosa más perfecta que he visto.

-Lo sé - dijo Felicia acomodando al bebé en sus brazos- aún no puedo creer que lo tenga en mi brazos- se rió levemente- ¡No sé si se puede morir de felicidad!

Ambas hermanas rieron por largo rato, olvidando el infierno vivido por los anteriores 7 meses, todo había valido la pena...

-¿Y Ludwig?- Chiara se cortó un poco al decir el nombre de su ex profesor, le parecía raro pensar que pronto se casaría con su hermana y serían algo así como familia. ¡Mierda demasiado para un solo día!

-No lo sé, en el trabajo supongo. Pero pronto va volver a ver al bebé- sonrió sonrojándose un poco mirando al pequeño bebé de ojos azules- se parece a él, ¿cierto?.

-¡Mierda no digas eso! ¡No ofendas al bebé! - intentó taparle los oídos al pequeño - gracias a Dios que aún no te entiende, ¿acaso lo quieres traumar de por vida? mira que compararlo con ese macho patatas.

-Exagerada- susurró la mamá primeriza haciéndole pequeñas morisquetas al bebé.

-Oye, _sorella_, aún no tiene nombre- indicó al recién nacido que yacía en sus brazos- no le podemos seguir diciendo bebé.

-Mmm... tienes razón - Ludwig le había dicho muchos nombres, pero eran horribles- estaba pensando un nombre en italiano, pero no se me ocurre ninguno la verdad ve~ - hizo una pausa- ¿Anno? ¿te gusta? suena masculino...

-¿Quieres que mi sobrino se llame como el lugar de donde sale_, eso_?- Chiara miró a su hermana molesta, aún siendo mamá era una _stupida_ - le dirán _Excremento Beilschmidt_, lo traumaras desde la infancia.

-Ve~ , mala idea- susurró Felicia negando con la cabeza.

-Chiaro, definitivamente es el mejor nombre que podría tener- la italiana asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo tú?-Felicia levantó una ceja mientras veía como su hermana asentía orgullosa- Ve~ me gusta... Stefano.

-¿ Cómo papá?- Felicia asintió con la cabeza y Chiara sonrió ampliamente- es perfecto, es simplemente perfecto - los ojos de Chiara brillaron, aquel nombre era precioso para el bebé- Stefano Vargas Beilschmidt.

-Beilschmidt Vargas- dijo la ojiambar entre dientes, su hermana no cambiaría nunca.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió estruendosamente dejando ver a un emocionado Bad Friend Trio. Rápidamente entraron a la habitación posicionándose al frente del bebé sin saludar ni a Chiara o a la recién mamá.

-Kesese, les dije que era igual a mí , es un bebé awesome- dijo Gilbert sacando a Stefano de los brazos y cargándolo él- de hecho es tan parecido a mí que planean ponerle mi awesome nombre, para que se siga conservando la awesominidad en la familia.

-No creo que se parezca a ti- Antonio negó con la cabeza fuertemente, aquel niño castaño y de ojos azules no era para nada parecido al albino.

-Es verdad _mon ami_, pero no te preocupes podemos nosotros dos hacer un hijo y lograremos que se parezca a ti- el francés insinuantemente levantó ambas cejas tratando de acercarse un poco más al alemán.

-¡Joder! no digan esas cosas adelante de Stefano - chilló Chiara tomando en brazos al bebé mientras Gilbert escuchaba horrorizado el nombre del bebé- y si Gilbert, ese es su nombre, no otro. Además no se parece a ti, porque es igual a mi - terminó de decir con orgullo la italiana , definitivamente el bebé era igual a ella. Nadie lo podía negar.

-Permiso- dijo Elizabeta entrando a la habitación - ¡Oh bebé! - chilló al ver bostezar a l recién nacido en brazos de Chiara- ¡Feli es hermoso! - acarició la mejilla del recién nacido y este emitió un dulce quejido- ¡Bebé hermoso!

-Sí, Felicia chan - Kiku sonrió detrás de la húngara cargando muchos regalos de colores- ¿cómo se llama?

-Stefano Beilschmidt- dijo Felicia sonriendo abiertamente.

-Es un nombre súper estiloso, o sea como que me encanta- Feliks se acercó al bebé comenzando a tomarle medidas bajó la mirada extrañada de todos los presentes- o sea como que no miren así, este niñito en mi futuro será mi modelo para colección de ropa infantil... ¡tengo que comenzar a diseñar la ropita! Será súper _cute_.

Todos en la habitación rieron fuertemente, a nadie le sorprendía las palabras de Feliks, ¡definitivamente Stefano, sería el niño más mimado por sus tíos!

-Permiso- dijo una voz con marcado acento italiano. Roma entraba a la habitación junto a Germania para visitar al recién nacido.

-Abuelito Roma- susurró Felicia sorprendida, pensó que solamente Germania vendría a conocer a Stefano.

-Creo que nos deberíamos ir- dijo Elizabeta haciendo señas hacia la puerta. Debían darle privacidad a la familia.

Poco a poco los jóvenes visitantes fueron abandonando la habitación dejando solamente a las hermanas Vargas con su abuelo.

-¿Y cómo se llama? - preguntó el adulto acercándose lentamente hacia Felicia. Con temor quizás, ya le había hecho casi la vida imposible a la joven, y estaba completamente arrepentido por eso... ahora solo quería conocer a su pequeño nieto y obtener el perdón de su familia.

- Stefano - respondió Chiara adelantándose a Felicia, conocía a su hermana estaba demasiado sorprendida por la llegada de Roma como para responder.

-¿Cómo su padre?- Roma sonrió nostálgico al saber que el nombre de su hijo no se perdería, sus nietas eran simplemente maravillosas.

-¿Lo quieres cargar?- Felicia rompió su silencio preguntándole algo tan pequeño y significativo a Roma.

-¿Puedo?- el anciano sonrió claramente emocionado marcando hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Chiara pensó en ese minuto en lo parecidos físicamente que eran Felicia y su abuelo. La misma sonrisa.

-Sí, está todo perdonado- murmuró la mamá leyendo los pensamientos de su abuelo. Sabía que el anciano venía a eso, y ella no era nadie para impedirle conocer a su nieto.

Roma soltó un par de lágrimas mientras intentaba sostener al bebé adecuadamente... ¡hace 17 años que no lo hacía! Miró al bebé intensamente, escudriñando por cada rincón de su rostro. Era la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto.

-¿Se parece a mí, cierto? - dijo Roma riendo levemente, ese niño sería todo un conquistador como él cuando joven.

-Sí abuelito, se parece a ti- rió Felicia tiernamente, estaba segura... ¡aquel bebé sería el más mimado de toda la historia!

Chiara sonrió levemente al ver como su abuelo cargaba a Stefano. A veces su abuelo se podía comportar como un verdadero idiota y arruinarlo todo, pero hoy... hoy estaba todo perdonado.

* * *

Tiritaba en su puesto, ¡mierda! estaba nerviosa...en este minuto se definía todo, quizás exageraba pero en este minuto se definía una pequeña parte de su futuro. Las palabras de Govert resonaban en su cabeza... si mantenía sus notas podría estudiar en la universidad que siempre soñó, podría estudiar la profesión que siempre quiso... ojala que el esfuerzo haya valido la pena.

-Te irá bien , lo sé - dijo Antonio quién estaba sentado a su lado- cuando salgas de la oficina del director , saldrás con un boletín de notas perfecto y con una carta de la Universidad Central ofreciéndote una beca completa - el español le sonrió tiernamente, sabía lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga.

-Tengo miedo - susurró la italiana desesperada, recordando las palabras del holandés, solo necesitaba esa carta para que fuera oficial , pero no todo estaba asegurado - gracias por acompañarme- Chiara le sonrió al español, hubiera estado más nerviosa si Antonio no estuviera a su lado. Aunque se lo intentara negar repetidas veces, lo necesitaba.

El sonido de un teléfono llamó la atención de ambos chicos. Desesperados miraron a la secretaria y esta hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicando que la italiana entrara a la dirección.

-Mucha suerte - Antonio soltó lentamente la mano de Chiara- leeremos la carta juntos... y todo será de acuerdo a tus planes. Te lo prometo.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza antes de entrar a la sala, Antonio tenía razón.

* * *

-¿Y qué dice? - preguntó Chiara mirando al chico, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para leer la carta así que le pidió al español que le leyera por ella.

Antonio se mantuvo en silencio leyendo la carta solemnemente.

-_¡Che palle! _-gritó la italiana -¡dime que mierda dice la carta!

-Por eso decidimos como institución otorgarle la beca completa para estudiar Bioquímica, y además poder jugar como suplente en equipo de la universidad. Para ello, esperamos que venga a visitar la institución para poder evaluar su próxima mudanza...- leyó Antonio ansiosamente- ¡Quedaste! ¡Chiara lo conseguiste !

Chiara estalló en lágrimas de felicidad en cuanto Antonio comenzó a leer la carta, ¡Govert le dijo la verdad! Se lanzó encima del español para abrazarlo y no tardó en ser correspondida.

-¡Me dieron la beca! - dijo cerca de su oído - ¡lo conseguí Antonio! ¡podré estudiar!

-¡Sabía que lo harías!- Antonio abrazó mucho más fuerte a Chiara , cerrando los ojos... estaba siendo invadido por una calidez única al abrazar a la italiana, una sensación que jamás había experimentado... debía ser felicidad por la italiana_, tenía que ser eso_.

Ambos chicos estuvieron abrazados por varios minutos tratando de asimilar poco a poco que estaba creciendo y que sueños se estaban haciendo realidad. Sonará cliché pero así era, y Chiara estaba feliz por ello.

-¡Chiara san! - gritó Kiku interrumpiendo el glorioso momento- ¡Chiara san!.

-¿Qué pasa Kiku? ¿por qué corres?- preguntó la italiana sorprendida, jamás había visto correr al asiático.

-¡Gilbert está peleando con Vash! - dijo el pelinegro nerviosamente- ¡Tienen que detenerlos!

* * *

Chiara corría rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a su salón , donde todos se encontraban mirando con expectación la pelea.

-¡Qué alguien los separe! - chilló Chiara a todo el mundo. Vash y Gilbert parecían salvajes repartiéndose golpes entre ellos.

-Déjalos- dijo Francis al lado suyo- tienen que hacerlo- aunque el francés no apoyara a la violencia sabía que aquellos golpes eran necesarios.

Todos los abucheos y gritos de sus compañeros se vieron apagados en cuanto entró el director a la sala y separó a los dos muchachos, llevándolos a la dirección.

-Me espera aquí señor Beilschmidt- dijo el director mirando seriamente al albino mientras entraba a su oficina con Vash para interrogarlo.

Gilbert se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, ¿cómo todo se le había escapado de las manos?

-¿En qué pensabas? - susurró Chiara su lado- ¿por qué pasó esto? - la italiana cerró los ojos frustrada , ¿por qué siempre tenía que ocurrir algo que arruinara su felicidad?

-No vengas a juzgarme o molestarme Chiara- Gilbert la miró intensamente- no te atrevas, no se atrevan- el prusiano miró al resto del Bad Friend Trio.

-Yo no vengo a eso- la italiana se sentó al lado al de él, intentando no molestar más al chico- solo quiero saber cada trozo de mierda de la historia que tienen Vash , Roderich y tú.

-¿Por qué?-

-Joder, porque eres mi hermano, y quiero saber que pasa. Sé que fuiste el otro entre esos dos, pero quiero saber el _por qué_ lo hiciste.

Un silencio inundó la sala mientras todos esperaban expectantes las palabras de Gilbert.

-Desde siempre me gusto- dijo Beilschmidt cerrando los ojos- y ese estúpido suizo solo se entrometió. Yo lo vi antes, y ese imbécil solo se entrometió.

Chiara se mordió el labio tratando de asimilar todo lo dicho por el albino, intentando recordar como el chico miraba siempre a Roderich pero jamás se imaginó que pudiera estar enamorado de él.

-¿Por qué la pelea de hoy?- preguntó tratando de encajar los sucesos pasados en un complicado rompecabezas mental.

-Después del incidente de Feli, Vash se vengó acusándolos a la dirección y yo decidí dejar a Roderich, pero hace unos días Roderich se enteró de que Vash había involucrado a Felicia y a Luwdig. Se molestó, y decidió terminar con él diciéndole que lo sentía pero que me amaba-

Chiara apretó los puños fuertemente, ahora todo calzaba. Por eso el rubio siempre miraba con reprobación a su hermana, él fue que la delató... suspiró intentando contener la rabia, no odiaba al austriaco , ni al suizo , pero no podía creer que solo una jugarreta de Gilbert pudo haber acabado con el futuro de su hermana.

-Entonces Vash te golpeó en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, después de todo le quitaste a su novio- susurró Francis apoyado en una pared, era obvio por lo cual había comenzado la pelea.

Gilbert asintió con la cabeza.

El directo salió de su oficina llamando a Gilbert para poder darle un castigo.

-¿Por qué Roderich estuvo con los dos al mismo tiempo?- preguntó Chiara en voz alta después de que el albino entrara a la oficina.

-Era mi mejor amigo, y en el minuto que comenzamos a estar juntos, yo pasaba por malos momentos y confundí su amistad con amor... y por le pedí que estuviéramos juntos. Siempre tuvo miedo de decirme que no quería estar conmigo para no seguir hiriéndome. Siempre amó a Gilbert, lo sé, pero eso no justifica que me haya engañado...perdón por lo de Felicia y Luwdig, nunca quise entrometerlos...- susurró el suizo mirando a Chiara y abandonando lentamente la sala.

Chiara asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba a Vash pedirle disculpas. Cerró los ojos intentando procesar todo, la verdad es que nadie había tenido la culpa... todo lamentablemente fue un mal entendido. Todos cometieron errores para no dañar al resto, provocando todo lo contrario. A veces los accidentes suelen ser una verdadera mierda.

Gilbert salió con la mirada perdida de la oficina del director, tuvo suerte... pensó que le impondrían algún tipo de castigo, pero no. Después de todo , el director no quiso perder tiempo pensando en una castigo para un chico que no le quedaban más que dos semanas en el curso.

Gilbert sonrió ante la mirada que le dedicaba Roderich desde la puerta...

-¿Me perdonas?- Roderich bajó la cabeza con tristeza, aunque tuviera que tragarse su orgullo estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa...

El alemán asintió con la cabeza sonrientemente.

-¿Conoces los oasis?- preguntó el austriaco quedadamente.

-¿Por qué mejor no me lo explicas?- dijo el albino acercándose lentamente a sus labios ... ahora todo estaría bien.

* * *

-Parezco puta- refunfuño la italiana mirando su vestido de dama de honor- en verdad que lo parezco- dijo intentando alargar un poco su falda.

-¡No intentes alargar el vestido! - chilló Feliks desde el otro extremo de la sala.

_"Che palle"_ pensó la chica sentándose en uno de los tantos sillones de la sala de diseño de Feliks. Sin querer odiaba ese lugar... ¡odiaba el rosado! y esta habitación era asquerosamente rosada.

Miró reojo a Felicia quién lucía un sencillo vestido blanco, que no por eso no dejaba de ser hermoso... debía aceptarlo aunque ella pareciera puta con su vestido, el polaco tenía talento para el diseño.

-Yo creo que son geniales- dijo Elizabeta sonriente , amaba los vestidos de honor de Feliks- ¡amo el color coral!.

El entusiasmo de Elizabeta causaba estragos en Chiara, o sea era verdad su hermana se iba a casar con el amor de su vida... pero ¡ella odiaba el color coral!

-Lo sé, ¡es perfecto para ustedes chicas! - el rubio dio pequeños saltitos girando a Natasha quién también era dama de honor de Felicia.

-¡Será una gran boda! - dijo la pequeña Lily mirando tiernamente su vestido coral.

**_Es verdad, sería un gran boda o ¿no?_**

* * *

**Holitaaaaaaaaaaas! :) ¿cómo están gente bonita? ójala que bien , yo por mi parte he estado más estresada que la mierda jajaja :( tengo que estudiar muchooooo pero en fin, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo! Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews en el capitulo anterioooooor! y por cierto, nihonko me dijo que pasaron nueve meses, creo que fue mi error no aclarar que el bebé nació a los 7 meses y medio D: jajaja perdón! **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y les aviso que se preparen para el siguiente jajajaja porque se vendrá demasiado intenso jaja (no lo mal piensen) pero el capitulo siguiente fue el primer capitulo que escribi del fic con el final asi que espero no demorarme tanto en colgarlo ! jajaja **

**Como siempre muchas gracias por haber leído este capitulo y espero leer como siempre sus sensuales reviews! ya saben... cualquier queja, comentario, felicitación, tomatazo online estoy más que feliz de recibir jaja :)**

**Nos vemoooooooooooos y no se olviden de dejarme aunque sea un sensual y candente review! :)**


	10. Errores

**Disfruten de la lectura! nos vemos abajo :3**

* * *

Chiara observó a su hermana quizás por enésima vez en el día, pero es que no cansaba de mirarla... se veía preciosa, e incluso preciosa se quedaba pequeño para describir el aspecto de su hermana.

-¿Estás lista? - le preguntó Lily sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Te toca Chiara y no arrugues tanto el ceño, parecieras que vas a darle malas noticias al novio- dijo Roma empujándola un poco mientras Elizabeta, Lily y Natasha se posicionaban atrás de ella.

-Claro, como tu digas...- susurró la italiana colocándose en la fila de las damas de honor. Mierda, estaba nerviosa, por eso fruncía el ceño... ¿qué pasaba si caía? sería el hazme reír de todos en la iglesia y por sobre todo...se burlarían de ella hasta el día que muriera.

-Ve~, no tropieces _sorella_- se burló Felicia del nerviosismo de su hermana. Sabía que Chiara tenía un talento innato para caerse. Y si se ponía nerviosa sería peor. Ni ella estaba tan nerviosa, y eso ¡qué era la novia!

* * *

Chiara entró por la puerta principal de la iglesia y solo tuvo una impresión. Colores. El lugar estaba completamente lleno de colores, no solo por los hermosos vidrios y ventanales de la iglesia, sino por la decoración que había elegido Felicia. Era como si la chica hubiera elegido los colores más hermosos del mundo para ornamentar la pequeña capilla.

Comenzó con paso lento y seguro, quizás si se demoraba en llegar al altar su hermana se podría arrepentir y salir corriendo. Rió antes sus pensamientos, su hermana no saldría corriendo, de eso estaba segura.

Atrás de ella caminaban al mismo ritmo Elizabeta, Lily y Natasha, todas igual de maravilladas por la paz y hermosura que se sentía en el lugar.

Miró a Ludwig atentamente. El alemán lucia claramente nervioso, se secaba las manos en el pantalón cada segundo, mientras Gilbert se reía por lo bajo de su hermano. ¡Si le sudaban las manos!

La marcha nupcial inicio y todos quedaron en automático silencio. Felicia apareció entre las bellas luces de la iglesia acompañada por Roma. Sonrió nuevamente al ver la felicidad que irradiaba su hermana. Parecía que flotaba entre nubes.

-Hermosa- susurró Ludwig un poco sonrojado al ver a Felicia caminando hacia él.

Finalmente llegó al altar bajó la mirada atenta de los presentes.

Roma procedió a entregar a Felicia y tras un amenazante apretón de manos. Se sentó al lado de Germania, quién le sonrió levemente.

El sacerdote comenzó a entablar el mismo discurso de todas las bodas. ¡Odiaba los discurso! Chiara intentó mantener la atención a la palabrería del sacerdote, pero todo se fue al diablo cuando vio que Antonio le hacía pequeñas morisquetas solo para entretenerla un rato.

* * *

Finalmente el momento de los votos llegó y el sacerdote le indicó a Ludwig quién debía empezar.

- Felicia, antes de conocerte, mi mundo giraba sobre una cosa: yo. -los dichos de Luwdig causaron risas entre todos los presentes, conocían al alemán- Y me gustaba de esa forma, yo solo. Pero entonces te conocí, y viste más allá de la fachada. Tú me viste y me enseñaste lo que realmente significa enamorarse. -Chiara miró a su hermana quién tenía pequeñas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- Posiblemente no puedo describir cuanto te quiero, así que te diré _porque _te quiero. Ves el mundo en una forma que nadie más lo hace, y aprecias todo, incluyéndome. No hay nadie en el mundo como tú. Y si dices sí en algunos minutos pasaré el resto de mi vida tratando de ver el mundo a través de tus ojos, y no necesitaré la ayuda de ningún libro o consejo, porque ante mi tendré al ser más único , maravilloso que jamás he conocido.

Felicia sonrió alegremente ante el sonrojo de Ludwig recordando quizás cuando el rubio le reveló que compró un libro para atreverse a hablar con ella y pedirle ser su novia.

-Luwdig, antes de conocerte pensé que mi mundo tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz- comenzó a decir la castaña entrecortadamente por la emoción- Todo era perfecto. Entonces, tú entraste en mi vida y todo cambio. Me di cuenta cuan vacío estaba mi mundo sin ti, en él. Y que mi propia vida ya no era capaz de hacerme feliz, no sin ti - el rubio sonrió levemente ante las palabras de la chica- Adoro todo de ti, Luwdig. Me encanta la manera en que te entregas, amo la forma en la que me miras, como jamás nadie lo ha hecho. Y amo la forma en la que me amas, como nadie lo ha hecho. No puedo imaginarme pasando mi vida sin ti. Y si túu me dices que si en unos minutos. No tendré que hacerlo. Eres el hombre más amable, trabajador y terriblemente guapo que jamás he conocido.

Chiara miró a su alrededor, Emma lloraba por lo romántica de la escena, y Francis mordía un pañuelo de manera muy "masculina". Miró a su mejor amigo, quién estaba al lado del francés. Debía admitir que se veía muy bien de la manera en que estaba vestido, aunque tenía la misma sonrisa idiota de siempre. Sonrió tristemente al pensar que nunca podría decirle a Antonio cuanto le quería, porque después de todo no estaba segura de arriesgar su amistad, solo porque estaba enamorada, sería muy egoísta de su parte.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar indicando el termino de la bella boda. Todos felices se sacaron cientos de fotos y fueron a la casa/mansión de Francis quién amablemente prestó su casa para realizar la fiesta de celebración.

* * *

La parte de la comida pasó alegremente. Habían muchos tipos de platillos- para la felicidad de todos- y todos parecían muy felices con la boda.

Casi al final de la recepción fue cuando Felicia llamó la atención sus invitados para dar la noticia que tanto había alegrado a la familia.

-Ve~, quiero dar un anuncio- comenzó a decir la italiana- mi _sorella_, ve~, fue becada para el próximo año para estudiar en la universidad central. Y comenzara dentro de unas pocas semanas. ¡Felicidades _sorella_!

Inmediatamente todos sus compañeros de curso que habían sido invitados se abalanzaron sobre Chiara para felicitarla por la noticia. Elizabeta le dio un "pequeño" golpe en la espalda, Gilbert le desordenó el cabello como si fuera una niña y Francis le dio un agarrón en el trasero causando las risas de todos.

-¡Chigi! ¡Stupido Francis!- chilló la italiana sacando la mano del francés- ¡no me vuelvas a tocar pervertido!

-¡Mon ami! fue solo un cumplido- dijo el francés riéndose levemente- ¡además ni trasero tienes!

-Eres como una tabla- dijo Antonio riéndose de Chiara, sabiendo que no era así. La italiana podía ser de todo , excepto una tabla.

-¡Stupidos!- Chiara le dio un pequeño golpe a cada uno caminando hacia Feliks quién no se separaba de Toris.

-¡Qué comience la celebración!- gritó Gilbert tal como si fuera un predicador. Las caras de todos se iluminaron...

El Dj cambió de inmediato la música y todos se fueron a la pista de baile.

Mei mei fue el primera en posicionarse en la pista a bailar junto con su primo Kiku, aunque Kiku parecía más bien un robot. Alfred intentaba bailar como Michael Jackson , pero sin resultados muy favorables, porque más parecía que tuviera ganas de ir al baño que la _"moon walk"._

Francis, por su parte, corría desnudo por todo el salón intentando de repartir su _amour_ por el mundo mientras Matthew lo perseguía para que no siguiera espantando a los más ancianos de la fiesta.

Los únicos que en verdad parecían bailar normalmente, eran Ludwig y Felicia, además de Emma y Elizabeta, quienes estaban felices porque los padres de la húngara por fin habían aceptado su relación.

Por otra esquina Gilbert decidió hacer una competencia de cervezas, entre él Mathias, Sadiq y él.

-¡Toma, toma, toma! - gritaba Feliks saltando como una porrista apoyando al albino, debido a que había apostado con el lituano a favor de Gilbert- ¡tu puedes Gilbo!

-¡Vamos Sadiq, traga no seas nena!- Gupta gritaba un poco más fuerte que Feliks, su dinero estaba en juego.

-¡Soy el rey de los nórdicos!- gritaba Mathias claramente borracho después de haber todo el sexto vaso de cerveza- ¡Noru ven acá y dame un beso!- chilló mientras veía como el noruego se tapaba la cara por la vergüenza.

-I am the hero! - de la nada Alfred se paró encima de la mesa donde estaban las cervezas, con el calzoncillo arriba de su pantalón pretendiendo ser el "capitán América", mientras Arthur intentaba bajarlo de la mesa para que conservara un poco de su dignidad

Chiara y el resto de los presentes estallaron en risas. A veces sus compañeros podían ser todos un personajes. Le dirigió una mirada a la pista de baile donde estaba Yao con Ivan bailando, bueno en verdad parecía que el ruso obligaba al chino, pero al fin y cabo estaban bailando.

-¡Yo te salvaré hermano!- gritaba Natasha desde el otro extremo del salón como un grito de guerra o algo así. Mientras era alentada por el primo coreano de Yao.

La italiana siguió riendo fuertemente, quizás se reía tanto porque había tomado mucho vino. No lo sabía. Solo sabía que lo estaba pasando muy bien. Buscó con la mirada a Antonio quién la miró de la misma manera, se sonrieron y estallaron en carcajadas cuando vieron a Ludwig ser obligado a bailar por Felicia. Es que el chico realmente bailaba demasiado mal.

La chica se dio la vuelta para seguir conversando con Elizabeta, sin darse cuenta de la mirada melancólica que le daba Antonio. El español había querido conversar con ella durante toda la noche, solo que aún no encontraba la oportunidad para hacerlo...

* * *

-Deberías ir a verte un espejo, ¡luces horrible!- gritó Elizabeta a Chiara después de haber estado bailando por un par de horas.

-_Che palle_, iré. Tú también deberías ir, te pareces a _Bellatrix Lestrange_- gritó la italiana riéndose fuertemente. Su hermana ya había partido a su pequeña luna de miel, y parecía que la fiesta acababa poco a poco.

-¡Sabes que la odio por matar a _Sirius_! -Elizabeta hizo un gesto de como si le rompieran el corazón. _Harry Potter_ era su debilidad, y odiaba a Chiara por compararla con _Lestrange_.

-Lo sé. Rara- Chiara se rio un poco más de su amiga, y abandonó el salón en busca de un baño.

Chiara subió las escaleras riéndose levemente, Elizabeta tenía razón, estaba hecha un desastre...

* * *

Llegó rápidamente a una de las tantas piezas de Francis, en busca de un espejo y una cama. Después de todo sus pies estaban que explotaban de cansancio y nadie notaría si desaparecía un rato de la fiesta.

Entró a la pieza y respiró de alivio al encontrarla vacía. Se sacó los stupidos tacones y acercó al espejo intentando arreglar su cabello.

-No quiero que te vayas con él - susurró Antonio desde la puerta tomando un trago de su vodka- no te vayas con él.

-¿Perdón?- la joven quedó sorprendida. No pensó que Antonio la seguiría hasta la pieza, y que mucho menos le vendría con ese tema de conversación. No a estas horas.

-Ya te dije. No quiero que te vayas, no con él- el español se acercó un poco más a ella desafiantemente. Conocía a su amiga, sabía que iba a rehuir del tema.

Chiara miró a través del espejo de la habitación, el español estaba posado en la puerta mirándola enojado. La italiana suspiró, estaba cansada.

-Tengo que hacerlo Antonio, sabes lo que significa esto para mí - dijo terminando de arreglar su cabello, Elizabeta debía estar esperándola allá abajo.

La risa del español comenzó a resonar por toda la pieza mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa de noche. Negó con ironía, siempre con Chiara perdía los cabales.

-Siempre es lo mismo ¿no? - comenzó a decir mirando a la castaña- siempre dices "tengo que...". Nunca haces nada porque realmente quieras hacer, siempre te obligas a tomar las decisiones correctas - negó con la cabeza- sabes que no amas a Govert, y que te vas con él solo para escapar- dijo acercándose a la castaña.

-¡No sabes nada Antonio! - gritó tratando de alejarse pero el mueble del tocador se lo impidió.

-¿Qué no sé? Chiara, cualquier universidad del país mataría por tener una alumna como tú, y lo sabes bien. Lo que pasa , es que eres una cobarde que tiene miedo de hacer lo que quieres. Siempre críticas a la gente que tiene miedo de seguir sus sueños y tu ahora estás actuando de la misma manera. Quédate, por favor- el español se posicionó al frente de la castaña.

-Dame solo una razón, Antonio, dame solo una razón para que me quede- dijo la italiana bajando la voz, casi susurrando , mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de Antonio- solo te pido una razón...

La besó.

Antonio tomó la cintura de Chiara para acercarla más a él y la besó.

Chiara estaba en shock, jamás espero que Antonio la besara . Volvió a pensar cuando sintió la lengua del español sobre sus labios pidiéndole permiso para entrar... La italiana cerró los ojos tratando de corresponder el beso de su amigo.

La lucha de lenguas era insaciable, ambos trataban de soltar todos los sentimientos que llevaban guardados durante meses. Chiara acariciaba el pelo de Antonio como si no hubiera mañana y él la abrazaba fuertemente. Ambos querían recordar todas las sensaciones que tenían en ese minuto.

El español se acercó más a la castaña causando una descarga eléctrica en ambos. La deseaba, de eso estaba seguro , y la deseó aún más cuando sintió que sus piernas se enredaban en sus caderas... Sin pensarlo mucho la tomo en brazos y la lanzó encima de la cama...

Chiara suspiró al sentir como Antonio la comenzaba a desnudar... Ya no importaba nada, Govert, la beca, nada importaba , solo quería estar con él nada más. Se rió para sus adentros porque sabía que no podría luchar contra él, sabía que no se iba a poder ir sin decírselo... Lo amaba, amaba a ese bastardo y estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo .

-Antonio- gimió al sentirlo besar con su cuello mientras acariciaba sus piernas con delicadeza.

Entre caricias ,ambos quedaron desnudos sin darse cuenta. Era el momento...

La italiana cerró los ojos al sentir a Antonio adentrarse en ella. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que todo fuera un sueño. No quería sufrir...

-Ábrelos- susurró Antonio sensualmente cerca de su boca- quiero verte...

Chiara solo asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba los ojos verdes de Antonio al darle la primera estocada.

-Te amo- dijo mirándolo directamente. Ya no importaba nada...

Antonio sonrió de medio lado, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

_Después todo se nubló..._

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa chicos! que tal? bueno aqui les traigo un capitulo recién salido del horno D: estamos ante el antepenultimo capitulo! D: siii como les dije anteriormente nos estamos acercando ya al final... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que se preparen para el siguiente porque se viene lagrimogenoo! jajaaj debo aceptarlo... se vendrá lloroso. Mis candentes lectores (?) de verdad espero no haberlo decepcionado con el capitulo, porque pensé en un minuto colocar lemon, pero a medida que lo escribir no me gustaba la forma en que iba yendo así que decidí borrarlo y dejar solo esa parte jajaja espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Espero como siempre sus candentes y sensuales review con sus opiniones, comentarios, tomatazos, ¡cualquier cosa!**

**Me voy rapidito porque tengo que hacer muchas guías y solo voy en la primera!**

**Nos vemos, espero que la próxima semana!**

**ADIOOOOS :)**


End file.
